Life isn't as Permanent as We Thought
by pinkangel02896
Summary: Edward Elric finds a girl name Saya in Lab Five.
1. Info and Prolouge

Information

Name: Saya

Birthday: July 16, 1905

Age: 15

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'

Prologue

July 16, 1905

"Please, don't take her away! Please!" "You know the law. All female first born are supposed to be killed." "She just a child! Please, she hadn't got the chance to even live yet!" "Hold her down! Lust take the child." "Yes Father" "I have a good feeling this child will be the one." "Father, what should we do with her?" "Simple, kill her and make it look like a suicide Envy." "Yes Father" "Saya! Saya!" "Hmm, it's seemed her mother has a good taste in names. Saya, you will become a vessel for the Philosopher's Stone. Let's go." Two cloaked figures left the now abandoned house into the rain that reflected the mood and event that took place. Blood curing screams drown out by the never ending rain. How could something so horrible take place in a small country town of Resembool? "Lust, tell Wrath he can get rid of that law." "Yes Father." The three cloaked figure left the small town covered by the darkness to return to their base.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Dammit! That can't be the truth. What crazy manic would use living humans for raw materials for the stone!" Ed threw all of the notes off the table angrily. He was horrified of what he and his brother Al just discovered. The one thing that could fix their bodies turned out to be something terrible. Second lieutenant Ross and sergeant Brosh rushed into the library's room, which the brothers have been using for the past two weeks, wondering what all the noise was about. "Edward sir, what wrong?" Ross asked totally concern for the boys. "The main ingredient to make a Philosopher's Stone is living humans" Al quietly said while Ed balled his hands into a tight fist. The room completely went silent; no one could believe this was happening under the military's back door. Little did they know that the Philosopher's Stone was created already and with the help of the military. Ross and Brosh decided it was best to leave the brothers alone for awhile, so the brothers could think about what to do next. Ross and Brosh walked into the lobby only to be greeted by Armstrong, probably the last person they wanted to see right now. "How are the Elric brothers?" Armstrong asked sparkles surrounding him as usually. "They are still in their room and they hadn't eaten at all today." Ross said quickly to Armstrong while trying not to spill the beans. "What the Elric brothers hadn't left their room or eat. Well, I'll change that!" Armstrong said quickly heading up the stairs to the Elric's room. "Major wait!" Ross said loudly but it was too late. Armstrong was already up the stairs. "Brother, you should go eat breakfast" Al said depressed and concern for his brother. "I don't want anything" Ed said depressed turning on his side while lying on the couch. "Why is it every time we are in reach of our goal, something comes and take it away. I guess God hates people that break his rules." Ed said while laughing quietly. "Are we going to live the rest of our lives like this?" Al said quietly looking down at the floor. "I really don't know Al." The room remained quiet until there was a loud knock at the door. "Elric brothers, are you in there!" Armstrong said loudly through the door. The Elric brother quickly looked at each other not knowing what to do they really did not want to deal with Armstrong right now. All of a sudden the door flew of its hinges and Armstrong came into the room with the doorknob still in his hand. The major all of a sudden start to cry about how horrible the Philosopher's Stone was. Ed quickly realized that Ross and Brosh told Armstrong about they found in Marcoh's notes. Ross and Brosh quickly went to their knees apologizing to Ed, who was upset that they told Armstrong the truth. At the word truth, Ed suddenly realized something about what Marcoh said at the train station. "What are you thinking about brother?" Al asked when he saw the look on Ed's face. "Do you remember what Marcoh said at the station? The truth behind the truth." Ed said while bring his hand to his chin thinking even more. "I get it! There's still something else but what is it." Everyone looked at Ed trying to figure out what the young alchemist was thinking. Ten minutes later the table was cover with maps of Central. "Within the military, there are four alchemic research institutes. Among the four Dr. Marcoh worked in the third lab." Armstrong said while everyone scan over the map. There was one building that caught Ed's eye. "What is this building?" Ed said pointing to a building named the fifth lab. "The building used to be the fifth lab but was shut down due to a dangerous collapsing of the building." Ross read out of a book. "It has to be lab five because there is a prison located next store. "That's makes sense because the raw material is living humans." "I feel like we got ourselves too involve in this." Ross and Brosh said with a sinking feeling in their stomach. "Which is why I told you to but out of this?" Ed said practically yelling at the two soldiers. "Well, now that is figure out." Armstrong said rolling up the maps. "Second lieutenant and sergeant keep quiet about this and Elric brothers are to stay in their room." Armstrong said starting to walk out of the room. "But!" "No but Edward. You and your brother will not investigate on your own. Is that clear?" "Yes major!" Ed and Al said while keeping a straight face so the major don't see that they were going anyway. Armstrong left the room with Ross and Brosh shortly following him. Later that night, Ed and Al sneaked out of their room and quietly making their way to the fifth lab. If only they knew what advantages await for them once they enter the lab.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Like hell we going to stay put. The major should know us better." Ed said quietly while running to lab five, Al following right behind him. They got to the corner of lab five only to see a guard in front of the entrance. "Why would there be a guard keeping watch at an unusable building. Now how do we get into the building?" Ed said looking around for any idea. "We can't make an entrance because the guard would see the light from the transmutation reaction" Al said to Ed before he made an entrance. "Guess we'll use plan b" Ed said while Al gave him a lift onto the wall. Ed landed perfectly and start to untangle the bar wire to let Al get up the wall. They both landed safely on the other side only to out the door was seal. Ed walked around the building only to find small vent leading into the building. "Hey Al, give me a lift into this vent" Al quickly ran over and helped his older brother into the vent. "Ed, will you be ok by yourself in there?" Al asked concern for his brother. "What choice do we have? It's not like your huge body is going to fit through here" Ed said climbing into the vent. Al quickly sank to the ground saying that he didn't ask for such a huge body. Else where inside the lab to shadowed figures discussed their new toys that entered the lab's wall. "This should be fun, hopefully the big armor dude can keep me entertain long enough before I chop him up into tiny pieces!" said a person called 66 laughing for his new toy. Ed started talking to himself about his size. "Man, it is really cramped in here than I originally thought. It is good that I'm not a normal-sized person. I guess my small height came in handy" Ed quickly realized he called himself small and started moving around and yelling at himself. That continued until he spotted a way out of the vent. Ed dropped down to the floor only to see lights on in a so call unused building. Ed walked into a huge room covered in blood with a large transmutation circle in the center. "Is this what they used to transmute the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked looking around the room." Yes, that's right" said one of the guards named 48, who was walking towards Ed. "My orders are to destroy anyone who is noisy enough to enter this place. So don't take me lightly boy" 48 said stopping shortly in front of Ed, who was taking the glove off his automail hand. "Don't feel bad if this boy kicks your butt!" Ed said quickly transmuting his arm into a sword. "So you're an alchemist. Let's see what you got" 48 quickly ran to Ed, who was completely shocked by 48's speed. 48 aimed to cut Ed's head off but lucky Ed ducked at the last second.48 quickly turned his sword and managed to cut Ed on his automail arm in two places. "You got lucky boy having that fake arm but no matter my sword can cut through steel!" 48 said charging at Ed once again. Ed was able to block 48's attack and charged at 48 also hitting him. Ed realized that this 48 person was nothing but an empty shell. 48 was surprised that Ed figured out the he was hollow. Ed told 48 that he spars against someone like him. Ed didn't like the idea that some idiot other from himself that thought of boding a soul to a suit of armor. 48 got tired of the talking and told Ed to continuing the fight right before he charged at Ed. Both of them charged at the other at the same time. Each blocking the other's attack until a weird noise came from Ed's automail. Ed tired his best to stay away from 48 without using his arm much. 48 was enjoying his fight even calling Ed a little monkey which Ed yelled at him for. 48 then mention his partner 66, who was fighting against Al. Ed wasn't worry about Al because Ed hasn't beat Al in a fight ever. Ed quickly trick 48 by calling out Al's name which made 48 look for Al. As soon as 48 turned his head, it gave Ed the chance to knock 48's head off. Since the fight was over Ed transmuted his automail back to normal. He then walked over to 48 and picked up his head from the floor. "There something I want to ask you about" "About the Philosopher's Stone" "I want to know everything about the stone." "Sorry but I can't tell you about the stone. Beside the fight isn't over yet" Ed turned around only to meet a sword coming straight at him but the sword only cut his side. Ed thought 48 was defeated but it turned out 48 had a brother that was sealed in the body of the armor. The brother kept charging and swings his sword around which wasn't allowing Ed to transmute a weapon. Ed was starting to feel the affect of blood lost which gave the armor body a chance to hit Ed in the stomach with the hilt of the sword. The blow was so powerful that it sent Ed flying into the wall. Ed started to freak out because the armor man was charging at him and there was nothing Ed could do. All of a sudden Scar's face popped into Ed's head which gave him an idea. Ed quickly clapped his hands together and destroyed the armor' body. Ed poked at the legs hoping there wasn't a third brother. "Since you defeated me, I'll show you where they keep the Philosopher's Stone." Ed went over to the head and held the head in his arm. It took them close to ten minutes to get to the Philosopher room. Ed opened the door to discover the room was cover in transmutation circles and tubes of red water. In the center of the room was a tube of red water with a girl in it. "What is a girl doing in a place like this?" Ed yelled angrily at 48. "I really don't know. The girl was here before I was created. I was order to protect her and the secrets of lab five" Ed walked over to the sleeping girl to see if he could free the girl but had no luck. "Mine, mine, what a bad guard you were 48" said a female from the corner of the room hiding in the shadow. "Who are you?" Ed yelled at the mysterious woman. "Well, aren't we impatience Fullmetal. My name is Lust." Lust walked over to 48, who was on the floor, and stab him in the blood seal which him instantly. Ed was shock and completely confuse about what is happening right now. Lust walked over to the girl which made Ed get in front of the girl to protect her. "What is a girl doing here and why is she in a tube of red water?" "Well, ain't we curious Fullmetal. Father needs this girl because she is the Philosopher's Stone" "What?" Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could they put the Philosopher's Stone into an innocent girl? Envy soon walked into the room to so what Lust was doing. "Hey Lust, you know we not allow in this room" Envy walked over to Lust and saw Ed. "Well a rat somehow got into the room." "Oh, it's the Fullmetal pipsqueak!" Envy walked over to Ed and patted him on the shoulder. Ed tired to kick Envy for calling him a pipsqueak. Ed missed; he tired to use his alchemy only to have this arm fall limp. Envy quickly kicked Ed in the stomach making him pass out. When Ed hit the tube, it caused the girl inside it to be awoken. The girl caused the glass to break freeing herself. "This bad! She was never supposed to wake up. Father isn't going to be happy about this." "Let's get out of here!" Envy and Lust raced out of the door but not before hitting a button that set the bombs, which were hidden under the building, off. The girl put her arms around the unconscious Ed and surrounding them in a red light." Don't worry Edward Elric, I will protect you"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hm, where am I and why am I so damn sore?" Ed said while sitting up in a bed surrounding by white walls. "It's good to finally see you are awake Mr. Edward" said Brosh walking into the room with Ross following behind him. "So where am I?" Ed asked looking around the room to find any clues about where he was. "Oh that's easy! You are in a citizen hospital. We thought it was better here than a military hospital where they would ask questions about your injuries" said Brosh. "Well, this just sucks. I don't have time to be stuck in a smelly hospital!" Ed said frustrated while grabbing his side in pain. "Fullmetal sir! Please excuse us for what we will do next!" Brosh and Ross said nervous and all of a sudden standing up straight. Ed stared at Brosh and Ross very confuse about what they said and actions. The next thing Ed knew he was getting slap across the face by Ross which he wasn't prepare for. "Major Armstrong told you both to stay at the Inn but no you guys just went out on your own and almost got yourself killed!" Ross yelled angrily at Ed for his foolish and dangerous behavior. "Will you realize that you're still a child and you can put some more trust into adults!" "That is all!" Ross and Brosh said together, standing up straight again. "Also please forgive us for our violent actions and words unbefitting that of officers of lower rank!" Brosh and Ross said nervous about their punishment. "Don't worry about it, I'm the one at fault" Ed said sweat dropping a bit about the two soldiers' reactions. Ed looked around the room again and realized Al wasn't there. "By the way, where's Al?" "Well, I gave Al the same lecture and slapped him which wasn't the best idea" Brosh said holding his injured hand. "Well, Al is kind of hard headed" Ed laugh but laugh too much that he had to grab his side in pain. Then it dawn on Ed that there was one more event left with a massive amount of screaming. That screaming event would be telling Winry that he broke his arm again, something he wasn't looking forward to. Ed finished his phone call to Winry, which went surprise well; he was walking back to the room when he spotted Al sitting in t a dark corner. "Hey Al, what are you doing sitting in the corner?" Ed called Al's name a couple of times until he finally got Al's attention. "Don't stay over there. Why don't you come back to the room?" Al stood up walking up to Ed to head back to the room. "Okay, I'll go on ahead." Ed walked back to his room to leave Al alone for a bit. Ed got back to his room only to realize that he doesn't know what happen at Lab five after he passed out. Ed sat on his bed trying to figure out what happen before he passed out. All he could really remember was finding the girl and getting into a fight with the Homunculus. "Hm, Ross what happened to Lab five?" "Someone blow up the building after we recues you and the girl." "What! Wait a minute! You mean the girl that was in the tube of red water!" "Well sir, the girl wasn't in the tube. She was holding you in her arms and you were both protected from this red light. But as soon as we got close to you and the girl, the girl passed out and the red light disappeared." "Ross, where is the girl now?" Ed asked hoping to meet and talk to this girl. "She currently is sleeping in the next room." Ed quickly got up and ran out the door straight into the girl's room. _It is the same girl from the lab._ Ed sat on the floor trying to figure out what all of this from the girl to the destroyed lab. "Damn it! What could all of this mean? It just makes no sense!" Ed grabbed his head in frustration "Edward Elric! You are far to injured to be out of bed!" The major suddenly busted through the door. _Oh crap! Got to hide! Got to hide but where! _Ed quickly hidden himself under the bed hoping the major didn't see him. "There you are Edward Elric!" Armstrong saw Ed's leg and pulled him from under the bed. Ed simply bowed his head in defeat while Armstrong carried Ed by his leg back to Ed's room. "Oh god! No one told me you were injured so badly that you were in the hospital!" Winry said dropping her large toolbox on the ground. "This is my fault from not fixing your automail correctly" Winry said sadly while looking at the floor. "It wasn't your fault Winry! I was being reckless so it broke! It was a good thing my arm broke when it did if not I would probably be even more injured than I am now!" Ed said waving his arm back and forth so Winry wouldn't feel bad. _He doesn't realize I got to put that screw in. _Winry decided to use this to her advantage. Winry was getting ready to repair Ed's arm when she noticed Ed didn't finish his milk. "Edward you didn't drink your milk!" Winry yelled at Ed while giving him an evil look. "I hate milk!" "You are going to be a size of a bug if you don't drink your milk!" "There is no way I'm drinking something that came from a cow!" "Hm, where is all that noise coming from?" Saya said sleepily rubbing her eyes to wake up. "I was having such a good dream to" Saya tried to get up and see what the yelling was about only to fall to the ground. "Ow, that hurt!" Saya rubbed her legs before using the wall to support herself. Saya walked to the door next store only to be knocked down by a suit of armor. "Ow, that's twice in one day. This is not how I wanted to wake up after ten years." Saya looked at the armor hand and took it. "I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" Al said helping Saya to her feet. "Yes, I'm fine. I was trying to the room where people were yelling about milk." "That would be my brother. I'm sorry if he woke you up" Al said rubbing the back of his head. "By the way, what is your name?" "It's Saya." "It's nice to meet you Saya. My name is Alphonse Elric but you can call me Al" Al said shaking Saya's hand. Hughes walked past Al and Saya and barged right into Ed's room. "Hey Ed! Heard you had a woman in your hospital room?" Hughes said walking into the room without warning. "She is my automail mechanic and that's it!" Ed yelled after he fell of f the bed. "So you're seducing your mechanic?" That statement only made Ed anger than before. "What are you doing here anyway?" Ed asked Hughes after introducing Winry to Hughes. "I have the day off since it is my darling Elicia's birthday!" Hughes said happily about to pull out a photo of Elicia to show everyone. "Well, I better go find a hotel to stay for the night" Winry said picking up her toolbox. "That won't need because you're be spending the night at my house." Hughes dragged Winry out of the room. Ed fell into his pillow finally glad to have some peace and quiet. "Brother, there someone here who want to talk to you" Al said walking into Ed's room with Saya behind him. Al moved out of the way so Saya could enter the room. Ed looks over to this person only to sit up quickly surprised to see the girl from Lab five finally awake.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"It's good to see you finally awake and hopefully you can answer some of my questions" Ed said making some room on the bed for Saya to sit. "Sure, ask away" Saya said happily sitting on the bed next to Ed. "by the way my name is Edward Elric and you have already met Al" Ed said pointing to Al, who decided to sit on the floor. "My name is Saya. Sorry but I don't know my last name." "Saya, could you tell me why you were in the fifth lab?" Ed asked seriousily and getting right down to business. "I been at the fifth lab for as long as I can remember but a kind doctor told me I was kidnapped from my mother right after I was born." "I see" Ed said bring his hand to his chin thinking. "A guard named 48 said he was guarding the container of the Philosopher's Stone. Is what he said true?" "Yes, it is true" Saya said sadly avoiding eye contact from either of the brothers. "Could you tell me who and where the philosopher's Stone container is?" "I am the container for the stone." When Ed heard that answer, he instantly froze in shock that he face planted right into the floor. 'How could they use an innocent girl and put the stone in her, those disgusting monsters!' "Saya, how old were you when you became the container?" "The doctor said I was one year old when the stone was infused in my heart." 'Those disgusting monsters! When I find them I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!' Ed was so angry about all this information that he didn't hear Al's question. "Saya, why in your heart?" Al asked sadly that Saya been through so much pain. "So I wouldn't disobey Father and if I try to use the stone I would die from the stress on my heart" Saya said sadly while looking at the floor. "Saya, why were you asleep when I found you?" Ed asked not sure about much more information he could take. "I was five when Father put me to sleep because I kept disobeying him and he would use the stone to weaken my heart as punishment" Saya said crying and finally making eye contact with the brothers. 'Now I'm really going to kill those freaking monsters!' Ed had enough hearing about Saya's painful past that he punched the wall which left a decent hole. Ed walked over to the crying Saya and hugged her. "It's going to be okay now. I won't let them take you away. Al and me will protect you so you don't have to cry anymore" Ed said softly in Saya's ear. "Thank you" which was all Saya could say through her sobbing. Al was surprised that Ed was hugging Saya which he never did for anyone before. Ed continues to hug Saya until she completely stops crying which was ten minutes later. When Saya stopped crying she looked at Ed, who wiped away her tears, and smile at him. Glad to finally be free and away from the lab and Father. "Say, do you know how to do alchemy?" Al said trying to change the topic. "Yes, I do. When the kind doctor took me outside we would meet up with this man that kind of looks like Ed and he taught me alchemy" Saya said happily remembering her time with the doctor and the man. 'This man looked like me. It couldn't be him could it?' "Saya, what were the man and doctor's names?" Ed asked wanting to know if he was right about the man. "The doctor's name was Tim Marcoh and the man never told me his name." 'If Marcoh knew about Saya, why didn't he tell me? What is this Father person planning to do with Saya? It's too dangerous to leave her here in Central. So it's probably best if she comes with Al and me.' "Hey Al, do me a favor and buy Saya some clothes also tell Lt. Ross to come here." "Sure thing brother" Al said and quickly left the room. Two minutes later Ross opened the door. "You wanted to see me sir?" Ross asked walking into the room. "Yes, I want you to take Saya and have her take a shower and maybe cut her hair" Ed said pointing to Saya who was still on the bed looking out the window. Ross follow Ed's figure who to become shock when she saw Saya awake and on Ed's bed. "Hi Saya, my name is Maria Ross and you probably want to take a shower and get something to eat" Ross held her hand out for Saya to take and led her out of the room and towards the bathroom. Al came back to the room with a bag or two full of clothes but only found Ed in the room. "Brother, where's Saya?" Al asked curious to know where she disappears to. "She with Ross getting ready to leave with us" Ed said getting ready himself and glad to be finally leaving this smelly hospital. Before Ed could grab his clothes from the drawer Hughes and Armstrong walked into the room wanted to discuss the lab five incidents. They were completely shocked when Ed told them about Saya. Then everyone was completely flab gusted when the Furher walked into the room out of no where and told them to forget about the stone and lab five. Al left the room to find Ross to give her the bag of clothes which he found her only down the hall standing in front of the bathroom door. "Here Lt. Ross these are for Saya to wear" Al said handing the bag to Ross. "Thank you Al. I was about to go to Ed's room to get some clothes but you save me the trip" Ross said turning to walk back into the bathroom. "Edward, what will you do with the girl? Also would you use the stone now that you have it?" Armstrong asked curious to know the boy's next plan. "Saya will travel with Al and me in order to protect her from the ouroboros gang. I also have no plan to ever use the Philosopher's Stone not when there is a risk that could kill Saya. I can not bring myself to kill an innocent girl to get our bodies back" Ed said angrily and slammed his hands on the table. "I have to agree with my brother on this" Al said walking into the room. "Hey Ed, I brought the tickets you wanted" Winry said walking into the room with the tickets in her hand. "Where are you going this time?" Hughes asked curiously looking over Winry's shoulder. "Dublith? Where's that?" Winry asked looking at the tickets. "It's right in the middle of the south area" Al said pointing out Dublith on a map. Winry looked at the map and started to scream. "What is it?" Ed asked wondering why Winry was screaming. "There right before Dublith! It's Rush Valley! I always wanted to go there!" Winry said dancing around the room in a dream-like state. Saya was walking back to Ed's room when she started to hear yelling. 'What could they be yelling about this time?' Saya walked into the room only to find a girl begging Ed to take her to Rush Valley. "It would be okay Ed. Rush Valley is on the way" Al told Ed to try to reason with him. "Whatever" Ed said caving in on the argument. "Yea! I'll go call Granny and tell her there was a change in plans!" Winry said running out the room towards the phone. 'She must have been the same person Ed was arguing with earlier about milk.' Ed realized that Saya was in the room and he was surprised about how she looked. "You changed the color of your hair?" Ed asked surprised that Saya's hair was black instead of blond. "I thought it would be a good idea so they wouldn't recognize me. Plus it was easy to do using alchemy" Saya said playing with her hair nervously. 'Wow she looks beautiful. Wait! What am I thinking! I just met her today!' Ed shakes his head to clear his mind. Everyone was seated on the train waiting for it to leave. "What will you guys do when you get to Dublith?" asked Armstrong standing on the platform. "We going to see our teacher and have her train us" Ed said smiling to everyone on the platform. The train's whistle blew signaling that the train deportation. Everyone waved goodbye and the train took off towards the south.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What made you want to go to Dublith suddenly?" Winry asked curiously. "We tried of this losing streak and to ask about human transmutation" Ed said looking out the window. "Brother, I'm worry about what teacher is going to do to us when she sees us like this!" Al said shaking in his seat. "Don't remind me Al! She is going to kill us for sure!" Ed said sinking into his seat nervously. "I don't want to die yet, there too many things I haven't even done yet!" Al said crying. "Oh! By the way Mrs. Hughes gave me this" Winry said taking out an apple pie hoping this will cheer them up. "Wow, looks delicious" Ed said happily grabbing a piece. "Hey Ed, who is this girl traveling with us?" Winry asked while looking at Saya, who was currently reading a book. "This is Saya" Ed said. Saya looked up from her book when her name was mentioned. "Well it's nice to meet you Saya. My name is Winry" Winry said while shaking Saya's hand. "It's nice to meet you too" Saya said happily. "What are you reading Saya?" Al asked curious about the old book. "Its some research notes about medical alchemy and alchemy in general" Saya said flipping through the pages. "Can I look at it?" Ed asked curious to know who wrote the book. "Sure" Saya said while handing the book to Ed. _Wait a minute I recognizing this handwriting. But why would he give one of his books to Saya and how is he connected to her_. "Saya, can I burrow this sometime to read?" Ed asked since he is curious about medical alchemy. "Sure since I was only brushing up on anything I forgot." Ed handed the book to Al to look at and put it in his suitcase. Saya got up between Ed and Winry to stretch which made Al notice her locket. "Saya, who give you that locket?" Al asked curiously. "The man who taught me alchemy gave it to me" Saya said looking at her locket. "What's in it?" Winry asked joining in the conversation. "It's a photo of my parents since they died when I was born" Saya said sadly because she could never meet her parents. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset!" Winry said quickly regretting she asked in the first place. "No, it's fine. I'm just glad I know what they look like" Saya said smiling to show that she forgave Winry. "Hm, how long until we get to Rush Valley?" Saya asked since was bored. "We will arrive sometime tomorrow morning" Al said looking at the schedule. "Oh, Ed do you have a book I could read?" Saya asked hoping to cure her boredom. "I think I do but it's most likely going to be an alchemy book" Ed said reaching for his suitcase. "That's fine" Saya said taking the book from Ed's hands. Ed was looking out the window thinking until he heard Al laughing and felt pressure on his right side. "Huh, what's so funny Al?" Ed asked thinking there was something on him. Al wasn't able to tell Ed without laughing so he simply point to what was funny. Ed follow to what Al was pointing at and was surprise to see Saya asleep with he head resting on his arm. When Al wasn't looking Ed put his arm around Saya to make it more comfortable for her to sleep. Ed did this while looking out the window to hide his blushing face from plain sight. Ed was happy that Al and Winry didn't say anything since Winry was asleep and Al didn't want to either Ed angry or wake up Saya. "Excuse me sir, but would you like to use one of our sleeping cabins" said the train's stewart. Al was confused about why he would need a sleeping cabin until he saw that everyone was fast asleep. "Sure" Al said waking up Ed to help move the girls to the bed. The cabin had a bunk bed with the bottom bed being a full sized bed. The brothers put the girls on the bottom bed then Ed climbed on the top bunk and fall back to sleep which left Al watching the sleeping people and to wake them up so they wouldn't miss their stop. During the night Al decided to switch Ed and Winry's sleeping spots so Ed was sleeping next to Saya. When morning came let's just say Ed jumped through the roof and Al was sitting on the floor laughing his ass off to Ed's reaction. Meanwhile the girls look at each other totally confuse about what happen between the brothers.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Oh wow! It's so beautiful! It's the new Getts 11th year model. I want it!" Winry said happily with her face glued to the window. "She looks like a child in a candy store" Saya said confused to see someone excited over a simple thing. "I agree with you Saya plus this only prove how much of a gear head she is" Ed said laughing. "Try to beat our champ of 51 wins in an automail arm wrestling contest!" a voice yelled in the center of a crowd of people. "I bet I can defeat him especially since I just brought this arm and need to test it out" said a man in his late twenties. As soon as the ref said go the match was over because the challenger's arm was torn off. "Who's next to challenge the champ? How about you standing there in the armor?" "Me? I couldn't possibly do it!" said Al freaking out. "Mm, how about you? No, you couldn't possibly win since you're so small" the ref said trying to make Ed angry. That small comment set Ed off that he walked up to the table and shamed his hands on the table ready to go. "Ed loses his temper quickly doesn't he?" Saya asked Al. "Yeah, especially when someone talks about his height" Al said; looking at Saya to answer her question. Ed easily defeated the champ by ripping his arm off using alchemy. Al and Saya instantly realize Ed cheated using alchemy. "Hey! I haven't seen this kind of automail before" a guy said walking up to Ed looking at his arm. "Can I take a closer look?" "Wow and I thought it has a much simpler mechanism!" "Oh, even the left leg is automail too!" So Ed was surrounded by mechanics trying to look at his automail. "Take off your clothes so we can get a closer look!" "Everyone is so enthusiastic. This is indeed the Holy Land of Automail!" Winry said happily and glad she came to Rush Valley. "That's not a good reason to make me stand here in my underwear!" Ed said angrily grabbing his clothes from the ground. "Hey Saya, what's wrong?" Ed asked noticing Saya was looking away with her eyes closed and face beet red. "Hehe, could it be that she never seen a guy in his underwear before" Al said amuse and saying this near Saya so Ed or Winry couldn't hear him. "I don't know what you are talking about" Saya said denying what Al said was the truth. "Oh no, my sliver pocket watch is gone!" Ed said looking in all of his pockets. "Looks like the pickpocket Paninya got you." "Paninya?" Ed asked. "Yeah, she's a pickpocket who targets tourist." "Do you know where I can find her?" Ed asked hoping to find his watch. "Now where would she be?" "I know what might make me remember." "Could we have one more look at that automail?" "Hell no!" Ed yelled turning his arm into a sword hoping these automail crazies get his point. "She went to an automail shop run by Dominic!" "Are you sure we going in the right direction?" "Yeah, because this is the only place of high quality material." "It's so hot here!" "This is your fault for dragging us to this stupid town in the first place!" "Those two fight a lot don't they?" Saya asked Al while watching Ed and Winry fight about Ed losing his watch. "Yes, they do. When did Ed give you his coat?" Al asked noticing Ed's red coat on Saya with the hood over her head. "Ed said it would protect me from the heat. He gave it to me before we started this crazy hike up the mountain" Saya said looking lovely at the coat and thankful that Ed cares about her. _Hehe seems like Ed and Saya have feelings for each other but haven't realized it yet. Hm maybe I should play some matchmaking._ Al said to himself with a he smile of his face looking between Ed and Saya coming up with a plan. "Wait, isn't that her right there?" Saya asked noticing a girl on the bridge ahead of them. "Ha-ha! I got you now!" Ed said looking like a mad man. Using his alchemy to quickly catch up with Paninya. "I would like my watch back!" Ed said crating a wall to stop Paninya from escaping. But that didn't stop her from escaping which only made Ed angrier. "Stop moving around!" "What's wrong can't stop a little girl!" Paninya said jumping off the cliff. "I got you now" Al said using his alchemy to trap Paninya in a cage. "Now why don't you give me my watch back" Ed said walking up to the cage. "You haven't catch me yet" Paninya said as a knife comes out of her leg cutting open the cage and surprising the brothers with a missile coming straight towards them. Paninya trying to run for it but was caught by Winry. "Don't let her get away Winry." "No way am I letting her go without a look at her automail" Winry said happily which made Ed and Al fall to the ground for Winry's reason. _She really is an automail freak._ Saya said to herself dumbfounded by Winry. "Oh Paninya are they friends of yours?" said a woman who opened a door to the house that no one realized they were in front of. "Not really" said Paninya starching the back of her head. Dominic took a look at Ed's automail giving Winry some advice and said that the weight could be the reason Ed's shortness. "If I had lighter automail I would be taller!" said Ed happily and day dreaming about being taller. "There he goes again" Al said rolling his eyes at his brother childness. Saya got bored with them walking about automail that she left the room and went outside wanted to feel the rain. Saya climbed into a tree and sat there looking at the sky and enjoying the feel of the rain. Saya was enjoying the scene until she heard screaming that caused her to fall out of the tree. _Ow, why do I keep falling off of things? What was that screaming about_? Saya walked back into the house to see Ed and Al sitting on the floor worrying about something. "Huh, what's going on and what with all the screaming?" Saya asked confused about everything. "The baby is coming!" Ed said really paled because there was nothing he could do. "Everything is going to be fine" Saya said hugging Ed noticing his uneasiness. Al noticed the hug Saya gave Ed and grinned like a cat. "What are you two doing?" Al asked teasing them. "Nothing!" Ed and Saya said together turning away from each other blushing. "I can't handle anymore blood" Paninya said falling to the floor as soon as she opened the door. This caused everyone to run into the room to see Winry on the floor. "What happened?" Ed asked worry that something went wrong. All Winry could do was point at the bed. They looked at the bed to see the woman holding a crying newborn. Making everyone smile that both mother and child were both fine and healthy. Later on Winry asked Dominic if he would teach her but he said no and would take her to someone who would teach her about automail. The next morning Ed, Saya and Al boarded a train to Dublith while waving goodbye to Winry and Paninya.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"At last we're here" Ed said standing in front of his and Al's teacher's shop and home. "Yup." "I just hope our teacher isn't home" the brothers said together shaking in their boots. "Is your teacher really this scary?" Saya asked trying to figure out what the big deal about this teacher. "She so scary that she would make the devil run for his money" Ed said ready to dig himself into a hole in order to hide from his teacher. "Hi! Can I help you?" yelled a guy holding a bag of food. This guy caused Ed and Al to jump ten feet and fell to the ground ready to piss their pants. "Edward? Is that you? Long time no see!" "You're Mason right?" "Ha ha! You've gotten so big" Mason said patting Ed on the head. 'This is really pissing me off.' "Who's the dude in the armor and this pretty lady?" "I'm his younger brother Alphonse." "And my name is Saya." "You came to see Izumi right? I'll go get her" Mason said walking into the shop. All of a sudden a huge dude came outside which scared Saya a bit because she hasn't seen someone so tall before beside Al. "Ed right?" "Yes" "It's good to see you. You've gotten big." Sig said patting Ed on the head. 'What's with everyone patting me on the head today?' said Ed getting angry about this. "You must be Alphonse right?" "Yes!" I see you've really gotten big" Sig said patting Al's head which made Al really happy. "You came to see Izumi right. Then come with me" Sig said walking to the house part of the shop. "Hey Izumi, the Elric kids are here" Sig said talking into a window that was open to a bedroom. Ed and Al were standing by the door until a foot came through the door and sent Ed flying across the yard and made Al run for cover. 'That was one hell of a kick.' Saya said watching Ed go flying in the sky. "Well, if it isn't my fool of an apprentice. I hear a lot of rumors about you two, even out here in Dublith" said Izumi walking outside of the house. "So you've stooped so low as to become a dog of the military have you?" "It's no use, Izumi" said Sig holding up an unconscious Ed. "Who are you in the armor?" Izumi asked as Al tried to sneak off somewhere. "It's me Alphonse" Al said nervously. "Al! You've gotten so big!" Izumi said shaking Al's hand then slamming him into the ground. She kept beating up Ed and Al until she started to cough up blood. "Well, why don't we go inside in talk" Izumi said wiping the blood off her face with a napkin. 'I hope I never get on her bad side.' Saya said seeing first hand why the brothers were afraid of Izumi. "The philosopher's stone?" Izumi asked wondering why the brothers were asking about the stone. "We just thought that you might know something about it" Ed said hoping to get some information. "I never had any interest in the stone. Why do you want to research something that's just a legend?" "We're just curious about it!" Ed said hoping Izumi didn't see through his lie. "Now that I think about it, on our last trip to Central we met an alchemist who knew a lot about the stone" Sig said looking at Izumi. "Who was this guy?" Ed asked hoping for a lead. "Let me think. Oh, his name was Hohenheim" Izumi said which made Ed angry and ball his hands into a fist. "What is it?" Izumi asked noticing Ed's change of mood. "He's alive then." 'Edward' Saya said grabbing Ed's hand to help lessen his anger. "Someone you know?" Izumi asked finally noticing Saya. "He is our father" Al said since Ed wasn't speaking. Ed tightens his grip on Saya's hand letting her know he was alright and gave her a small smile. "Isn't he the one who walked out on you when you were kids?" "Yeah, that's the one! It's because of that bastard that our mother is dead!" Ed said even anger than before. 'Edward' Saya said putting her head one his should and hugging him. "Did our father say anything?" Al asked. "All he said was a long last dream was coming true." Izumi said getting up to get dinner ready. "Thank you Saya" Ed said putting his head on top of her. "Al, can you help me with dinner?" Izumi asked wanting the download on the two lovebirds. "Sure" Al said walking over to Izumi. "I want you to tell me everything about the two of them." Izumi whispered to Al while pointing to Ed and Saya. "Oh, well they not together yet. I can tell they have feeling for each other but they haven't told the other. Plus brother seems calmer since Saya joined us." "I see. Hey lovebirds why don't you two set the table" Izumi yelled which caused Ed and Saya to separate and look in different directions to hide their blushing faces. After dinner Izumi lead the brothers outside to talk them alone. "What is it that you want to ask me?" "Well" Ed said putting his hand behind his head. Izumi used her alchemy to create a spear from the wall and started to attack Ed. Ed had to use his alchemy to defend himself which exposed the brothers' crimes. "As I thought you can transmute without a circle." This made Ed realized he exposed himself. "On top of that Al is a suit of armor and two of your limps are automail." "Teacher, how did you know?" Ed asked shocked. "Please I can tell from fighting you! You saw it didn't you Edward?" Izumi asked waiting for an answer. "You saw it didn't you!" Izumi yelled when Ed didn't say anything. "Yes!" "It seems both of us are beyond help" Izumi said disappointed. "Teacher, you saw it too? Could you tell me?" This caused Izumi to remember the night she tried to bring back her baby. Izumi told them the reason why she did it and realized she should have told them the truth sooner. She hugged the brothers and told them it was okay to hurt which caused the brother to cry and ask for forgiveness.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"To think you've saw it and manage to survive. I doubt you know how impressive that is." Izumi said looking out the window, her back turned to the brothers. "No" Ed said nervously of what Izumi would say or do. "You're expelled!" Izumi yelled seriously looking at the brothers who were shock about her decision. "But teacher" Al started to say but Ed stop him. "The trains are still running, get on one" Izumi said angry looking back out the window. "Thank you for everything" Ed said bowing to Izumi. Ed and Al returned to the room to gather their things, to see Saya sitting on the bed. "Are we really going to leave without talking to her about the truth?" Saya asked walking over to Ed. "We really don't have a choice. She expelled us" Ed said grabbing his suitcase. "You can be an idiot sometimes!" Saya yelled slapping Ed in the face. Ed was shock that Saya slapped him. "Maybe a walk to the train station will do you some good!" Saya yelled walking out of the room because Ed didn't understand that he could still talk to Izumi as equals. "Feel free to visit whenever you're in town" Sig said to the brothers at the station. "I'm not too sure about that" Al said sadly. "You idiots!" Sig yelled at the brothers. 'Why is everyone yelling at us today?' Ed said to himself. "You guys are too busy pouting that you don't see the true meaning of being expelled. You're not her students anymore so you are able to talk to Izumi as equals. Unless you are too chicken to try it." Sig said hoping he got his point across to the brothers. "Aw crap! Al, we're going back. We haven't ask teacher what we wanted" Ed said running back to the house. 'That's what Saya wanted to say and why she slapped me.' "Do you think they will come back?" Izumi asked Saya while sharpen a knife. "They would be idiots if they didn't and I would most likely be stuck here until they come back" Saya said sitting at the table reading a book. "Teacher!" Ed said slamming open the door. "What the hell are you doing back here and you called me teacher! Get out of my home!" Izumi yelled while throwing a knife at Ed's head. 'I think throwing a knife at him was too harsh.' Saya said returning to her book but glad the brothers came back. "Teacher, we want your help with trying to get our body back" Al said with him and Ed kneeing on the ground. "Get out now!" "We're staying!" said the brothers. It was quiet for a few minutes until Izumi called them idiots. Izumi led everyone to the living room to talk. "Al, you didn't see the truth did you?" "No, I don't know what that really means." "You must have lost your memories from the shock. We must get Al's memories back. His while body was taken, who knows what he saw." "Oh yeah, we only exchange parts of our bodies for what we saw. Al must have seen more of the truth than we did." "If I get my memories back I will know how to get our bodies back." "But the memory of the thing." "That thing!" "Is it something bad?" Al asked scared. "It's more like horrify!" "And terrifying!" Izumi and Ed try to mimic the thing and to scare Al. "It could make you sick." "Or even leave you brain dead." This made Al even more afraid of the truth. "It doesn't matter, I must get my memories back since there might be a chance it could help us." Al said bravely. "Alright, I know someone who can help you get your memories back. What is your story Saya?" Izumi asked wondering what Saya's part was with the brothers' goal. "I have a philosopher's stone fused into my heart" Saya said putting a hand over her heart. "Who would do something to an innocent child?" Izumi asked shocked. "All we know is that this person calls himself Father and kidnapped Saya when she was born" Ed said holding Saya's hand to show his support. "Saya, does that mean you have seen the truth too?" Al asked curious. "I was only a baby but I couldn't forget that thing and what I saw." Saya said squeezing Ed's hand. "That's go eat dinner now, give me a hand" Izumi said getting up and wanted to change the subject. Little did they know someone was listening to their conversation. "I found this laying in the alley." Sig said holding a broom. "Then you're saying they are both missing. Those idiots can't even sweep the street without getting into trouble! They are lucky I expelled them or I would kill them!" Izumi yelled cracking her fists. "I think I can help. My friend saw a short blond kid walking into a bar called Devil's Nest" Mason said handing Izumi a box with the bar's name. "Saya, let's go and get the two idiots!" "Okay" Saya, Izumi and Sig ran down the street to find the Devil's Nest and the brothers.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Saya, do you know how to fight?" Izumi said running down the street. "Yes, why?" Saya asked wondering how much trouble the brother gotten in that she will have to fight. "Depending on the situation I might need your help." "Ok" "Were almost there." Sig said pointing to the bar down the street. 'I hope he isn't too badly hurt.' Saya said picking up speed. "Sorry for barging in like that!" Izumi said kicking down the door. "Teacher!" Ed said shocked. "You damn idiot!" Izumi yelled throwing an unconscious man at Ed. "You think it's funny to not put the broom away! I asked you a question!" "No! I'm so sorry!" Ed said not moving from his spot on the floor. "Thanks for your hospitality. He needs the exercise." Izumi said to Greed. "Teacher, careful he's a homunculus!" "Yes, I know. I hear the two of you down the hall." "Give me a break. Don't tell me you gonna start anything, are you lady?" Greed said not in the mood for another fight. Izumi's reply was grabbing his head and using alchemy to weaker the heard then kicked him, sending him into the wall. "Ha-ha, well now just what the hell are you?" Greed asked Izumi. "You asked what I am." Izumi said walking toward Greed. "A housewife!" Izumi yelled while pointing to herself. 'She couldn't say something cooler like the housewife who's going to kick your ass.' Saya said walking over to Ed. "Ed, are you ok?" "Saya, what are you doing here? It's dangerous here!" Saya just ignored Ed's statement and touched his side. "Ow, that hurts!" "As I thought, you broke one of your ribs." Saya said taking Ed's shirt off. "Saya! What are you doing? You can't do that here!" Ed said blushing. "Relax, I'm only checking for anymore injuries also get your mind out of the gutter." Saya said rolling her eyes. "This might hurt so try to bear with the pain." Saya said placing her hands on the broken rib. "Saya don't! We don't know the side effects of you using the stone!" Ed said grabbing Saya's hands. "I promise you I'll be fine!" Saya said pushing Ed's hands away and used her alchemy. "Saya please stop!" Ed said realizing Saya started to lose consciousness. "I'm almost done." "Saya, my injury isn't worth you losing your life over!" "Good, I finished." Saya said before passing out on Ed's chest. "Saya!" "Ed, what happen?" Izumi ask while fighting Greed. "She passed out from using her alchemy!" "Ha-ha, a housewife, hothead brat and a girl who uses the stone. What a great team this is, but to be honest I'm not interest in fighting you. So I'll just be on my way now." Greed said heading towards the door. "What?" "You coward!" Izumi said then started to cough off blood. This allows Greed to escape out of the door. "Damn, he ran away. What a coward!" Izumi said getting off the floor. "Are you okay teacher?" Ed asked helping Izumi get up. "You idiot! I'm fine; it's Saya you should be worry about!" Izumi said pushing Ed into a wall. "I am worry about Saya!" Ed said holding Saya in his arms. 'He really does care about her, that's good.' Izumi said smiling. The moment was short lived when the military showed up pointing guns at them. "We found the boy, kill everyone else" a soldier said into a walkie-talkie quietly so no one else in the room could hear. "Mister Elric sir, we found your brother but he hasn't woken up yet" one of the soldier said. "Teacher, could you watch Saya for me?" Ed asks handing Saya to Izumi. "Sure" Izumi said heading back to the house. "Hey Al wake up Al!" Ed yelled which woke Al up. "Brother?" "You okay?" "Are you okay? You're cover in blood!" Ed looked away and Al remembered about Marlet only to discover he was cover in blood. "We thought it was best to remove her before you awoke." Armstrong said kneeing beside Al. "I couldn't save her" Al said sadly covering his face. "You can't blame yourself Al. Come on lets go home." Ed said but Al didn't response. "Hold it you two!" Fuhrer said walking into the room. "There are a few questions I like to ask before you leave." This made Ed mad because the Fuhrer might have a part in Saya' condition. "Did you have any past meeting with a man who calls himself Greed?" "Of course not." "Did you trade any information with him?" "Not at all and the military was not mention at all." "Let me make this clear, if you mention any information with him. I have the right to execute you right now. I'll ask again, did you give any information that would end the military?" "No, now can we leave already?" "I am curious about the two of your bodies. Are they connected?" This question shocks everyone that knows the truth. "You really are an honest kid." Fuhrer said smiling and leaving. "All right men pull out. Make sure you take good care of your brother." "Doctor, how is she?" Izumi asked. "She will recover but her heart is under a lot of stress. If this continues she will die within a year." The doctor said leaving the house. "You poor child" Izumi said outing her hand on Saya's head. "Izumi, could you not tell Ed about this." Saya said waking up. "Why not? He is worry about you." "If he knew the truth, he wouldn't let me use the stone and I want to help them get their bodies back." "Alright, I'll keep your secret. Try to get more rest okay." Izumi said leaving the room. "Thank you" Saya said falling back to sleep. "Teacher, how's Saya doing?" "The doctor said she will recover. She just needs to rest for now." Izumi said while hating the idea of lying to Ed. "That's great" Ed said smiling, walking into Saya's room. 'I'm glad you weren't serious hurt. I don't know what I would do if you die. I love you too much to let you die.' Ed said grabbing Saya's hand and falling asleep at her bedside.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Bye teacher" Ed said to Izumi at the train station going to Rush Valley. "You guys be careful and don't be stranger come visit us again." Izumi said hugging the brothers. "We won't" Al said smiling. "Saya, are you sure you okay doing this?" Izumi whispered to Saya. "Yes, if I'm going to die it will be helping them. Don't worry I'll only my alchemy for emergency." Saya whisper hugging Izumi. "Alright, you better hurry before they leave without you." "Ed, you do realize Winry is going to kill you when she sees your arm destroyed." Al said. "Al, don't remind me!" Ed said sinking into his eat. "Ready to meet your maker Ed?" Saya said laughing while walking to Atelier Garfield. "Not funny Saya! She seriously is going to kill me!" "You shouldn't have destroyed your own arm in the first place." Al said. "You two are being so cruel to me." Ed said sadly. "Hello there Winry!" Ed said cheerfully. "You look in a good mood today!" "Hello Ed, Al, Saya. What are you guys doing here?" Winry said smiling. Ed lifts his arm up and he and Al pointed at it. This cause Winry to beat Ed up with a wrench. "Paninya has a job now and you two can't still out o f trouble." Winry said looking at Ed's arm. "That's great!" "Have you guys made any progress yet?" "We had but its slow going." Al said. "Well, you guys have to hang around while I go and get the parts I need." Winry said leaving the shop. "How are we supposed to do anything in this town full of automail freaks?" Ed said walking down the street with a drink. "Hey Al, what are you doing over there?" Saya ask seeing Al kneeing by an alley. "It better not be another cat." Ed said walking towards Al. "Well no" Al said lifting up an unconscious man. "Oh man, do I feel so much better! You guys are life savers," said the stranger. "This was your treat right?" "Who said I was treating?" Ed said suspiciously. "How likely I am to find some hospitality so far from home." "Far from home?" asked Al. "Yes, I'm from Xing." "Oh Xing that's the country to the east of the desert," said Saya. "Yup and crossing that desert was rough. Let me tell you." "Why would you take that route?" asked Al. "I wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes that route goes by them." "The Xerxes ruins? I heard there next to nothing out there," said Ed. "I wanted to see for myself. Plus I was there to do some alkahestry research." "Alkahestry?" "Yes, I believe it is call alchemy in this country." Ling said explaining what alkahestry was. Ed then explains what alchemy was use in this country. "Sound like you guys have your hands full." "This country mostly focuses on military power and using alchemy to fight their cause," said Saya. "By the way my name is Ling." "My name is Ed, this is my brother Al and this is Saya." "Are you guys alchemist?" "Yes we are," said Al. "Do you have any information about the Philosopher's Stone?" asked Ling seriously which made Ed and Saya nervous. "No, we don't" Ed said walking away only to have a knife at his throat. Ling took a hold of Saya' arm to use her as a hostage. "So you have something to tell me?" "Why the interest about the stone?" Ed said calmly. "I want to become immortal." "What a much of nonsense," said Ed. "Not to me." Ling said resting his head on Saya's shoulder. This cause Ed to smack the knife away with the person holding it. The confusion allows Saya to kick Ling in the knee and allow her to escape his grasp. "Saya are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Saya said rubbing her arm. All this did was caused a fight with Ling's comrades because they didn't get any information about the stone. By the end the fight the town was a complete mess while Ling and his friends escape and made the brother cleans the mess. "How the hell am I supposed to clean this place with one arm?" "Don't worry brother I'll take care of this." When everyone arrive back to the shop, they were greeted by Ling. Ling explain his country's history and why he wants the stone. Ed refused to give any information about the stone and Ling refused to leave until he got what he wanted. "I'm back! There seem to been a fight on Main Street which took a little longer to get the parts." Winry said walking into the room and seeing Ed's automail in his other hand. "What happen to your arm? You careless idiot!" Winry yelled throwing parts and tools at Ed. "So where are you going next to break your arm?" Winry ask fixing the automail arm. "You just assume I'll break it again." "We were thinking about going back to Central to do some digging," said Al. "Bring me with you!" "Why do you want to go there for?" asked Ed. "I would like to see the Hughes again." "What about your job?" ask Saya. "It's okay to take a break once in awhile," said Garfield. "Okay we'll all go." "We'll going to Central." Ling said popping out of nowhere. "Who said you were coming!" yelled Ed.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Oh man, I'm beat!" Ed said yawning outside the train's door. "You were being spied on for hours would do that," said Al. "Mr. Fu and Lan Fan were keeping eyes on him?" asked Winry. "Yeah, you didn't notice when Lan Fan stab a sword through the roof when Ed insulted Ling," said Saya. "Hey, where is the Young Lord?" Fu said nervously. "That's a good question." Saya said while everyone looks around the train station. "He's not here," said Al. "I don't know, maybe he ran off again?" Winry said question. "Good grief, he does this every time I take my eyes off him." Fu said depressed. Fu and Lan Fan ran off to look for Ling also shouting out his name. "What if he collapses somewhere again?" Lan Fan said worrying. "Ah, that would be a relief. Let's go." Ed said walking out of the station. "Coming," said everyone who wasn't looking for the prince. "Okay, I guess we should go to the military office first," said Ed. "Right," replied Al. "In that case, I'll go pay a visit to the Hughes' house and tell them I'm back in town. I can't wait to see Mrs. Gracia and Elicia." Winry said happily."Alright, we shouldn't be that far behind you," said Ed. "Okay, I'll see you later." Winry said heading down the street. "I wonder if Lt. Colonel Hughes has put together any more information about the Philosopher's Stone for us since we left." Al said curiously. "The Fuhrer was pretty clear about his order regarding about it. I think it would be best to give Hughes the information we found out first." Ed said seriously. "The homunculi," said Al. "Yeah," said E I'm pretty sure Hughes said he would be in the court-martial office. This way." Ed said walking toward the office. "Hey Ed," said Saya. "What is it Saya?" asked Ed. "I think I should head to the hotel." "Why, don't you want to see Hughes too?" "I do but it might be risky because someone from Lab five might see me or tell Father." Saya said nervously that her happiness with Ed and everyone would end. "You're right and we can't risk that." Ed said worry about losing Saya. "Here, put this on and keep the hood on so people won't see your face." Ed said handing his extra jacket to Saya. "Ok" Saya said getting ready to leave until Ed pulls her into a hug. "Be safe and don't talk to anyone." "I won't" Saya said not wanting to leave Ed's arms. Ed let go of Saya to write some directions to the hotel. Saying their goodbyes, Saya quickly walk down the street towards the hotel. "Excuse me, Edward Elric told me to rent three rooms here." Saya said nervously. "Ah yes, he just called saying a girl name Saya would come by. You must be her!" said the innkeeper. "Yes, I am!" "Well, here you go. The rooms are on the fifth floor right next to each other," the innkeeper said handing Saya three room keys. "Huh, what are you doing here Lt. Hawkeye?" Ed said walking up to Hawkeye. "Long time no sees guys," said Hawkeye. "If the lieutenant is here, then that must means," Ed said before he got interpreted. "Thanks for waiting," said Roy walking around the corner. "Damn, I hate it when I'm right." Ed said angrily. "Well hello Fullmetal" Roy said surprise to see Ed. "Colonel Mustang, what are you doing here?" Ed said angrily not wanted to see the Colonel. "You didn't hear I was transfer to this branch last month." "Great!" "What brings you here?" "We're here to do a little information gathering. We also were thinking about paying Hughes a visit. Where is he anyway?" "He's not here." "Huh?" "He retired out in the country and took his wife and daughter with him. He was taking over the family business. So, he's not here." "Oh, I see. Well, that's too bad." Ed said sadly. "We were hoping to see him," said Al. "Fullmetal watch yourself and don't do anything crazy." Roy said warning Ed. "Okay" Ed said confused about Roy's behavior. "That's was weird," said Ed. "It sure was," said Al. "I can't believe Hughes is really gone," said Ed confused. "Ah, I almost forgot brother! We need to tell Winry about all this! She went straight to the Hughes' house!" "Yeah, you're right," Ed said running down the hallway only to bump into someone. "Lieutenant Ross!" "I haven't seen you two in awhile. You're in a hurry. Why the rush?" "We just heard about Lt. Colonel Hughes," said Ed which caused Ross to become depress. "Yeah, it's rough news, huh?" said Ross sadly. "There still was so much we wanted to tell him about," said Ed. "We would had like to say goodbye," said Al. "We weren't able to reach you. Don't worry though; the military gave him a proper send-off." "Wow that was nice of them." "That's how it is done. Also, if you boys haven't heard he was promoted to a brigadier general." "A brigadier general?" Ed said surprised. "He retired to countryside and they promoted him?" asked Al which caught Ross's attention. "Lieutenant Ross?" Ed asked realizing something wasn't right and it scared him. "No, not the lieutenant colonel! Why him?" Ed said scared. "Brigadier general Hughes is dead. He was murdered shortly after you were discharged from the hospital, Edward. I'm afraid we still haven't found the person responsible." Ross said which caused Ed to run out of the building, blaming himself for Hughes' death. "Saya, are you there?" Ed asked knocking on Saya's door. "What it is Ed?" Saya asked worry when she saw the sad look on Ed's face. "Can I come in?" "Sure" Saya said moving to the side so Ed could enter the room. Ed walked over to the couch and sat down without saying a word. Saya sat next to Ed, waiting until Ed was ready to talk. "Hughes is dead and it's all my fault!" Ed said crying. "His death isn't your fault. He wanted to help you and Al knowing what the dangers were involving the stone." Saya said hugging Ed while he was crying into her chest. "But he would still be alive if we didn't involve him." "What we are doing is dangerous and anyone of us could die next. Plus Hughes isn't really dead because he lives on in our memories and he probably won't rest easy until you and Al get your bodies back." "You probably right about that." Ed said with a small smile on his face. "Saya, would it be alright if I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone." "Sure" Saya said smiling that Ed was starting to cheer up a bit and coming to terms with Hughes' death. Saya left the room to change while Ed changed in the bedroom. When Saya returned to the room Ed was already in bed staring at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about now?' Says asked crawling into bed. "Nothing really. Hey you changed your hair back to normal."Ed said glad to see Saya's blond hair again. "I kind of missed it being blond plus it could use the break." Saya said lying next to Ed. 'Beautiful' Ed said pushing some of Saya's hair always from her face. "Good night Ed" Saya said sleepily. "Good night" Ed said moving Saya so her head was resting on his chest and his arm wrap around her. Neither of them felt awkward this like instead this felt right to them. They both fall into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Knock, knock' "Mm, who could possibly knocking at the door at this time?" Ed said waking up. "What time is it?" Saya asked turning to look at Ed. "It's five o'clock. I'll check who's at the door. You try to go back to sleep." Ed said walking to the door. "Okay" Saya said laying back down. 'Knock, knock' "Yeah, I'm coming! Geez!" Ed said opening the door. "There you are brother! But why are you in Saya's room?" Al asked surprised that Ed answered the door. "Hey Al" Ed said trying to wake up. "Don't hey Al me! I was worry sick about you! You could have left a note or something!" "Sh! Before you wake everyone up!" Ed whispered to Al. "What are you doing here anyway?" "We were talking and fall asleep." "Is that all?" Al asked suspiciously. "Yes, that's all! Now can I go back to sleep?" "Yes, but don't do something stupid." Al said returning to his room. "I'm not like the Colonel!" Ed yelled at Al and closed the door. "Who was it?" Saya asked when Ed entered the room. "It was Al, just wondering where you went." Ed said climbing into the bed. "At least it was Al and not Winry." Ed said lying down. "Why do you say that?" Saya ask, resting her head on Ed's chest. "Well, she probably drags me out of the room by the ear after she hit me a few time in the head with a wrench." Ed said getting that sinking feeling. "That's true." Saya said yawning. "Saya, go back to sleep. You're still tried." Ed said gently pulling Saya's head into his chest and resting his arm around her waist. When Saya was fully asleep Ed kissed her forehead then fall asleep himself. "So what to you got plan now? Well Ed?" Winry ask finish waxing Al's body. "What are we gonna do? What do you think?" Ed asks looking at his automail arm. "I'm scare you know. You, Al and Saya had been off digging up information. Information that could get you all killed like Mr. Hughes. Whenever I think about it, it's terrifies me." Winry said sadly. "Everyone is afraid of dying especially since we don't know how much longer we have." Saya said sadly putting her hands over the chest. "I honestly wish you guys would give up on this already," said Winry on the verge of tears. "You're scare because you want us to reach our goals and be safe too." Saya said comforting Winry. "Yes but I don't know what you should do." "Well, you're being kind-hearted today." Al said to Winry."I'm always kind-hearted!" Winry yelled hitting Al with a wrench. 'The Philosopher's stone, people with the ouroboros tattoo, homunculus and Saya. How are they connected?' Ed said thinking to himself. "What are you thinking about?" Saya ask leaning over Ed lying on the couch. "Nothing really" Ed said touching Saya's cheek. "Didn't look like nothing" Saya said smiling leaning into Ed's hand. "Brother!" Al yelled throwing the door opens which caused Ed to jump from the couch and Saya to fall to the floor. "Here" Al said handing Ed the newspaper with shakily hands. "Don't scare me like that" "same here" Saya said getting off the floor rubbing her sore backside. "Just read the front page Ed!" "What is it now?" "What? Second Lt. Ross was convicted of killing Brigadier General Hughes's murder!" Saya said reading the article over Ed's shoulder. "We are going to see if Colonel knows anything about this." Ed said running out of the door with Al. "I'm coming too" Saya said getting up. "Lt. Ross!" said the brothers running out if an alley."Edward, Alphonse even Saya! What are you three doing here?" Ross asks shock. "Argh, you're that guy!" Al and Barry said at the same time. "Even Ling is here!" Saya said noticing Ling in the background. "Hey guys, what you are up to?" said Ling trying to laugh. "I could ask the same of you!" yelled Ed. "Quit shouting! We don't have time!" yelled Barry angrily attacking Al. "What are you?" "Hey sweetheart, escape downs that alley. The darkness should be able to hide you." Barry said to Ross while pointing to his right. "Wait, tell us about Hughes!" "Get going before the military shoots you." "Lt. Ross!" Ed yelled but Ross already ran down the alley. Out of nowhere a huge blast came from the alleyway Ross ran through. "What was that?" Saya asked nervously. "Look like they got her." Barry said which cause Ed to run where the blast accrued. "Come on Saya!" Al said running after Ed. "What happened here Colonel!" Ed yelled running up to a cooked corpse. "Hi Fullmetal" Roy said emotionless. "Why Colonel? Why was Hughes murdered and why would second Lt. Ross? Why didn't you say anything?" Ed yelled grabbing Roy by his coat neck. "You threaten a superior officer, you forget yourself Elric." Roy said punching Ed in the face. "You bastard!" Ed yelled angrily running towards to the Colonel. "Edward don't!" Saya yelled hugging Ed to calm him down. "I'm going to tear you apart!" yelled Ed. "Ed, please stop!" "This bastard just killed lt. Ross!" "What?" Al asked walking from the alley. "How could you do that Colonel?" Al asked looking at the corpse. "Our orders were to shoot to kill and I did just that." "Was it really necessary though?" Saya ask letting go of Ed. "You do not argue against orders or ask them to be explain, just follow them. That's what its mean to be a soldier." Roy said ending the conversation. "Saya, you should go back to the hotel. You shouldn't have to witness this any longer." Ed said grabbing her hand. "Are you sure?" Saya asked afraid Ed was going to blow up again. "Yes and don't worry I'll be fine." Ed said trying to smile. "Okay" Saya said quickly hugging Ed and leaving before the military showed up. 'Knock, knock' Ed answered the door to find Armstrong at the door. "Major, what are you doing here?" Ed asks shock. "Come with me Edward! Your automail needs repairs and Saya is coming too." "What why me?" Ed and Saya ask at the same time. "There's no time! Let's go!" Armstrong said picking Ed and Saya up. "Major, put me down!" "No can do." "At least put me down! I'm wearing a skirt!" Saya said trying to cover her butt.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Resembool! This stop Resembool!" "Are you ever going to tell us what's going on?" Saya ask walking beside Ed. "This is starting to look like a kidnapping!" Ed stated angrily. "I haven't been fully informed about the details. My only orders were to retrieve the two of you and meet here," said Armstrong. "Why meet here and who?" Saya ask confused about the situation. "I'm glad you made it alright here Major Armstrong. Hey what's up big guy and pretty lady!" said Breda. "Lt. Breda!" yelled Ed. "Come on we don't have much time." Breda said walking into the woods. "Where are we going anyway?" asks Ed. "I can't disclose that information yet," said Breda walking up to a group of horses. "Um, where is my horse?" Saya ask seeing only three horses. "You will be riding with Edward." Armstrong said lifting Saya onto the horse. "Hey! Put me down! I can get on by myself!" Saya yelled but glad she changed into shorts before leaving the station. "Are you okay with this?" Ed ask sitting behind Saya. "I rather ride with you than the grizzle bear." Saya said pointing towards Armstrong. "That is true!" Ed said laughing grabbing the reins. "It's so hot!" Ed said resting his head on Saya's shoulder. "I don't remember the Colonel say anything about crossing a desert." Ed said glaring at Armstrong. "How much longer until we get there?" Saya ask curiously. "We're almost there!" said Mr. Hun. "About time!" said Ed. "Yes! Water!" Ed shouted jumping into a large fountain. "I nearly got burned by my automail." Ed said sinking into the water. "At least the water is cold." Saya said dipping her head in the water. "Hey Saya, come here." "Okay" Saya said walking over to Ed while drying her hair. "What is it?" ask Saya leaning over Ed. "Come join me!" Ed said pulling Saya into the water surprising her. "What was that for?" Saya yelled after resurfacing. Saya reply from Ed was him slashing her with water. "So that's how it's going to be." Saya said slashing water at Ed. "Children, children this isn't time to play!" Armstrong said lifting them both out of the water. "Who's idea was it to bring the kids anyway?" ask Fu. "It was s a direct order from the Colonel," said Breda. "So this is Xerxes, it's how the sage described it." said Ed drying out his shirt. "Did you say a sage?" ask Fu curious. "Yeah, it's a story about the origin of alchemy in Amestris," said Ed. "The legend said that Xerxes was destroyed in a single night and the only survivor wandered into Amestris and spread the science of alchemy around. If I remember correctly," said Saya. "How interesting. We have a similar legend in Xing about a drifter from the west. It said he mix our techniques with medical technique which is the alkahestry we practice today," said Fu. "Isn't alkahestry mostly use for medical purposes?" ask Ed. "Yes, he guided this progress and we greatly reverence him. We knew him as the Western Sage." "So the western title is to refer to here?" ask Breda. "It could have just been a legend," said Fu. "Huh, what is it Ed?" Saya ask walking over to Ed. "What are you two looking at? Let's go!" yelled Fu. "We're going really deep now, aren't we?" ask Ed grabbing Saya's hand to keep her close. "Edward!" "Huh?" everyone said looking for the source of the voice. "That damn Colonel!" Ed said noticing the voice was from Ross. "Lieutenant Ross! Thanks the heaven!" Armstrong yells trying to bear hug Ross. "There really wasn't anyway else in the Amestris to hide a dead person especially one that still alive," said Breda. "So the Colonel knew that Lieutenant Ross was innocent?" ask Saya. "Yup!" Breda said smiling. "After Ross was free, the Young lord and Barry struck a deal. The orders I been given was to escort this woman to the east to hide," said Fu. "So we were to all rendezvous here, in one big effort to aid the lieutenant to escape," said Breda. "I see" Armstrong said crossing his arms. "You got to be joking. I can't believe that Colonel was able to pull one over us like this?" "He knew it wouldn't be easy telling you, so he thought it would be easier if you saw Ross yourself." "Fine I'll admit it; he actually knew what he was doing." Ed said amused. "He mentioned something else, he said he didn't want to take a chance with a hot-tempted kid endanger the operation. So he sent you out here." "What! Me a hot-tempted kid!" yell Ed. "You said operation so there more to this?" ask Armstrong. "Yes, he has a plan to reel in the puppeteers, the one behind the conspiracy." "No one calls me a. Wait, what did you say?" Ed asks noticing the change of subject. "You remember Barry, he went uncover and went on one hell of a rampage. They are bond to send someone after him." "So why am I here?" ask Saya. "He knew you would help calm Ed down." "We were able to collect some information which will make it easier to find Hughes' killer," said Breda. "I'll promise you this Lt., we will prove that you're innocent," said Armstrong seriously. "It's hard to accept that Brigadier General Hughes is dead." Ed said sadly which made Saya grab his hand in comfort. "What are you going to do now Edward?" Armstrong asks curiously. "Al and I committed a taboo, yet we still have people who help us. Some people get angry at us and other supports us silently. Each one of them tries to help me get my promise to Al. So I have no choice. I can't turn back which means I can only move forward. I'll protect everyone along the way. I refuse to let another person become a victim, not while I'm alive. I know it's a hard promise to keep and it's hard enough to take care of myself. So I have to do this." Ed said squeezing Saya's hand. "What is your plans Lt. Ross?" Saya ask curiously. "Well, I'm thinking of going to Xing," said Ross. "Do you wish to tell your parents anything?" ask Armstrong. "No, but tell the Colonel thank you and I am in his debt. Well goodbye everyone." Ross said turning to leave with Fu. "We gonna make camp here tonight and head out tomorrow," said Armstrong. "This building has enough room." Breda said lighting a fire. "Saya, are you okay?" Ed asks walking over to Saya. "I'm a little cold." Saya said shivering. "This should help." Ed said sitting behind Saya covering both of them with a blanket then hugging her close to his body. "Better?" "yes, thank you" Saya said smiling up at Ed." "Edward, why don't you go to sleep in the other room and take Saya with you." Armstrong said noticing Ed starting to nod off while Saya was already fast asleep. "Huh? Okay" Ed said when he saw Saya sleeping in his arms. "Try not to wake her." Armstrong suggested. "Goodnight" Ed said picking Saya up and carrying her to bed. Ed left quickly to grab the blanket they were using earlier. He lay close to Saya so neither of them got cold. "Goodnight Saya" Ed whispered kissing Saya's forehead while wrapping his arms around her protective and quickly fall asleep. What Ed didn't know that Saya was awake. She quickly kissed his lips once she knew he was really asleep. "Good night Ed" Saya said snuggling into Ed's chest, falling asleep with a smile.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Bye" Saya and Ed said waving goodbye to Breda and Armstrong once they got back to Resembool. "Well, I'm glad that's over with!" Ed said happily. "Why do you say that?" Saya ask curiously. "We finally free from the Major of course!" "That is true" Saya said smiling until she walked into Ed. "Ow, what's wrong Ed?" "It can't be, it is? Hohenheim!" This caught Saya's attention because she recognizes the name. She looked towards the graveyard and saw her teacher. "Hello Edward, you appear to grow some. Well long time no see Saya." Hohenheim said looking between the two children. "It's good to see you after so many years!" Saya said smiling. "Not for me" Ed said under his breath. "I talked to Pinako. You tried human transmutation." Hohenheim said seriously to Ed. "What makes you think you can show up like this? There's nothing left here for you anymore!" "I noticed. Tell me Edward, why did you burn down my home?" "After what happen, we vow to never turn back. We did it as a symbol of our resolve." "No you didn't. You were hiding the memory. You didn't want to remember what you had done and thought you could erase the memory by destroying the evident." Hohenheim said walking up to Ed. "You're wrong!" Ed yelled nervously. "It's just like a child, hiding the sheets after he wet the bed. You ran away and you know it." "You don't know a damn thing! You make me sick to my stomach! Come on Saya!" Ed yelled walking away. Saya quickly bowed to Hohenheim then quickly ran after Ed. "You okay?" Saya ask finally catching up the Ed. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just hate him." Ed said angrily. Saya laced her fingers with Ed's hoping to lessen his anger. "Granny, I'm home" Ed said walking into the house. "Well, hello there Edward. Oh who's the young lady behind you?" Pinako ask noticing Saya walking into the house. "This is Saya. Al and I met her in Central." "My name is Pinako, I'm Winry's grandmother." Pinako said shaking Saya's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Saya said smiling. "Edward, what's your relationship with Saya and where is Al?" "Al is in central." Ed said chosing to ignore the first question. "Okay then" Pinako said turning around knowing her answer when she saw the two alchemists blushing and looking at each other from under their bangs. "Saya, I would like to talk with you." Hohenheim said walking into the house. Ed grabbed her arm not wanting her to leave with Hohenheim. "It's okay Ed. I won't be long." Saya said smiling which made Ed let go. "What is it you want to talk about?" Saya ask when she enters the room. "I want to examine you." Hohenheim said walking up to Saya. "Your heart has weaken a lot since I last seen you." "Yes, a doctor in Dublith said I didn't have long left to live." Saya said sadly. "What are your plans with the stone?" "I'm gonna use it to help Ed and Al get their bodies back." "Does my son know anything about your condition?" "No, because I know he would try to stop me." "That's because he cares about you." "I know and I care about him which is why I'm keeping this a secret." "Okay" Hohenheim said rubbing Saya's head smiling. "Hohenheim, are you mad at me being with Ed?" Saya ask nervously. "No, I'm glad you two found each other." Hohenheim said smiling. "Did he do anything to you?" Ed asks Saya, hugging her close when she entered the room. "I'm fine. Hohenheim was my teacher when I was younger." "What?" "Yes, she was a very smart student too. She finished her training before she was five." "I don't believe it, she learned alchemy before me." Ed said fake crying. "I was right, you two are in that kind of relationship." Pinako said from the table. Both of them were blushing and quickly separated from the hug. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." Saya said quickly leaving the room. "Saya wait! Don't leave me here with them!" Ed said running after Saya. "Hmph, they put the two beds together so they wouldn't get in trouble." Hohenheim whispered see the two of them sleeping with their fingers entwined. Hohenheim was going to touch Ed's head but left the room instead. "Ed, what is it?" Saya said waking up. "Sh, he hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is." Ed said quietly leaving the room. "I'm coming with you." Saya whispered following Ed. "You're sure?" "Yes." "Pinako, the life form my sons transmuted. Are you positive it was Trisha?" Hohenheim asked seriously. "Huh, well I wouldn't know since it didn't even look human to me." "No, that's not what I mean. Did you notice the eye color or the hair color?" "What are you trying to get at? Are you telling me that wasn't even Trisha? For all those boys sacrificed, you saying that thing they created wasn't even their mother!" Pinako said which shocked Ed and Saya. "Ed, maybe we should head back?" Saya whispered grabbing Ed's shaking hand. "Yes, I heard enough." Ed whispered quickly walking back to the bedroom. "Mom, Al" Ed said in his sleep. "Ed wake up" Saya said shaking Ed to wake him from his nightmare. "Mom, Al!" "Come on Ed wake up!" Saya said shaking him harder. "Mom!" Ed yelled finally waking from the nightmare. "Thank goodness." Saya said hugging Ed. "Sorry did I scare you?" Ed said thankful for the hug. "No, I was worried about you." "I'm fine now" Ed said pulling Saya closer to him. "Ed, get out of bed already! Your father is about to head out!" yelled Pinako from the other room. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to him?""No" "Are we going back to Central today?" "Not yet. Not until I know if what he said was true." "Are you sure?" "Yes" Ed said leaving the room to get dress. "You aren't really going to dig it up, are you?" ask Pinako. "Why don't we go back?" Saya ask worry about Ed. "No, my stumps are aching from the weather. It's about to rain, let's do this." Ed said starting to dig. "Ed!" Saya yelled when he started to throw up. "You shouldn't push yourself lets head on home." Pinako said worry. "No! I won't run away." Ed said getting up. "Pinako, I'm worry about him." Saya said scared. "Me too." Ed stop digging when he hit something and started to use his hands. "Granny, mom's hair was a chestnut-colored. This is black!" Ed said shaking after he rinsed the hair he found. "This femur is much too long. And this pelvis, pretty sure it's male." Pinako said measuring the bones. "What do you mean then?" Saya said walking over to Ed and hugging him because she was scared and worry. "I'm sorry but this isn't your mother, Ed." Ed fell to his knees and started to laugh, this shocked Pinako and Saya. "That's it. It's really is impossible to do along." Ed said laughing. "Edward! Listen to me, you got to get a hold of yourself." Pinako said while Saya kneed next to Ed, putting her arms around him to comfort him. "I'm all right, Granny. From the moment we made this thing, it had been a symbol of despair. But not anymore, now it's a symbol of hope. Al can be returned to normal." Ed said seriously putting his hand over Saya's. "Um teacher, there something I need to ask you? But well, it has to do when you transmuted your baby. What Al and I transmuted it wasn't our mother. The child you transmuted, was it really yours?" Ed ask talking on the phone with Izumi. "What happen?" Saya ask when Ed returned to the bedroom while drying her hair. "I don't know, she hung up on me." Ed said sitting on the bed. "You sure you're okay?" "Yeah, it's funny I feel relieve now I know the truth." Ed said wrapping his arms around Saya and putting his head on her shoulder showing his thanks. "What are we going to do next?" Saya ask looking up at Ed. "I don't know yet, but I have to tell Al what we discovered." 'He actually had gotten taller. I have to look up at him now. I wonder what his lips would feel like on mine.' Saya place her hand on his cheek debating rather or not to kiss him. 'She so beautiful. Should I do it?' Ed look to the door making sure the coast was clear. 'Good Granny isn't around. This is my chance!' Ed lean toward Saya but stop when their foreheads were touching, nervous to actually kiss her. 'Why am I acting so nervous to do it? I'm a man; I should make the first move! Just do it already!' Ed gathers his courage and lean completely into Saya kissing her. Saya was surprised at first but she quickly leaned into the kiss hoping her feelings were convey in the kiss. "Ed, Saya you gonna miss the train if you don't hurry up." Pinako yelled from the living room. "Coming!" they both said smiling with entwined hands.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What the hell?" Ed shouted when he saw Al's body missing pieces. "I'm sorry brother." "How are you this beat up? And what the hell are you doing here?" Ed yelled and pointing at Ling and Lan Fan. "We're eating," replied Ling which caused Ed to kick them out of the room. "What did you do to lose your arm?" Saya ask while Ed figure out how to repair Al. "The homunculus and Barry the chopper with a cherry on top your body might reject your soul. I'm gonna have to extend what is left of your armor." Ed said fixing Al's armor. "You will be able to get his body back right?" Winry ask neverously. "Of course I can. I said I would and I will." Ed said sitting down. "Al, I have to tell you something. I dug up the body we transmuted in Resembool." "What! Why would you do that?" Al shouts shock at his brother. "Because what we buried wasn't really our mother." Ed said causing Al to fall. "What does that mean?" "What it was was something completely different." "If it wasn't mom then what happened to me?" Al said nervously. "We think that Al can be return to his body. "Saya said next to Ed. "Are you really sure?" ask Winry. "Yes and his body should be waiting at the portal," said Ed. 'Knock, knock' "Mr. Elric, sir? You have a phone call from Mrs. Izumi Curtis." Ed and Al left the room and headed to the front desk. "Winry, can I ask you something?" Saya ask nervously looking her hands. "Sure, what is it?" Winry said smiling. "Well it's about Ed." "What about him?" "I was wondering if you had feelings for him." Saya ask blushing and looking at the floor. "Hm, I think of Ed as a friend or at least an older brother. Why do you ask?" "Um well, I have feelings for him that are more than friendship. I wasn't sure if you did or not since you two grew up together." "Oh well, you don't have anything to worry about. Plus it would be nice to have a sister." Winry said smiling. "Thank you Winry!" Saya said happily. "So how far had the two of you gotten?" Winry ask wanted the juicy details. "What?" "Come on, you can tell me. We are sisters after all." "Um well. We um." Saya said nervously and blushing up to her ears. "Winry!" Ed yelled embarrassed when he heard Winry and Saya's conversation down the hall. "What I wanted to know!" Winry said acting innocent. "Our relationship is none of your business!" Ed said grabbing Saya leaving the room and went to Saya's room. "Ed, are you ashamed of our relationship?" Saya ask sadly. "Of course not. I just didn't like Winry priding into our business." Ed said hugging Saya to show her that he really cared. "I'm glad." Saya said smiling at Ed. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I'm afraid of losing you that's why I don't want you to ever use the stone it's a ticking time bomb ready to end your life." Ed said sadly and hugging Saya close to him. "Edward, I don't want to leave yet not after I found a family and you." Saya said crying into Ed's chest. "Then promise me you will never use the stone unless it is an absolute emergency." Ed said lifting Saya's face to look into her eyes. "I promise unless you or Al are dying." "Good" Ed said kissing Saya as a way to seal their promise. "So that's how far you two had gotten. How's lame." Winry said bored from the door with Al behind her. "How long have you guys been there?" Ed yelled embarrassed. "Long enough to see the kiss." Al said laughing. "Ha-ha" Saya giggles happily. "What are you laughing at?" Ed asks confused. "I'm laughing at how weird and funny my family is." Saya said smiling. "We do make a weird family don't we." Al said joining in the laughter. "Family hug!" Winry yelled pulling everyone into a hug with everyone laughing and enjoying the happy mood. "Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you something Al." Ed said remembering some information. "You mean about my body." "Yes." "I'm afraid that my body already started to rot?" Al said scared. "What?" everyone said confused. "I doubt my body is getting any nutrients or any sleep. So even if we do get it back." "Argh!" Ed and Winry yelled. "I didn't need to see that image!" Saya said covering her eyes. "I agree" Ed said shaking the image out of his head. "Is he right, Ed?" Winry asked afraid. "This might be a guess but I was thinking the transmutation we did. I was retracing our procedure and do you remember how we mixed our blood to create a blueprint for Mom's soul." "Yeah." "Well, right after that we pass through the portal where we both deconstructed. There is a slim chance but I think our souls were combined during the procedure." "What are you saying?" "I'm trying to explain that our bodies are somehow connected even though I'm here and your body is over there. See, this might explain why I'm so sho…sho…short." "He admitted it!" Saya and Winry said at the same time. "He starting to face reality," said Al. "So you saying you been supplying the nutrients to Al's body. That seem a little far fetch," said Winry not believing what Ed is saying. "What's your explanation then?" Ed said putting his hands on the table. "It's because you don't drink milk!" "Don't start with that again." "Brother is always sleeping. I wonder if he is resting for my body as well." "That could be it." Saya said to Al while Ed and Winry argue about milk. "I hope so." Al said smiling to Saya. "Well, we are going to see how the Colonel and Havoc are doing." Ed said leaving the room with Al. "Okay" the girls said waving. "Hey Saya, why don't I cut your hair for you?" Winry said noticing the condition of Saya's hair. "Sure, since I haven't gotten the chance do it myself." "How long do you want it?" Winry said grabbing the scissors. "Hm, about around my waist or mid back." Saya said reading a book. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed." Winry said stretching finished with Saya's hair. "Night" Saya said waiting for Winry to leave before she went to the brothers' room to find out the plan.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'Knock, knock' "Coming!" Ed said answering the door. "What are you planning next?" Saya ask walking into the room. "We weren't planning anything?" Ed said acting innocently. "I'm not stupid." Saya said rolling her eyes. "The homunculus keeps calling us their sacrifices and they need us alive so we are going to lure them out by going after Scar." "Is this really going to work though?" Saya said unsure about the plan. "This seems like a really big gamble to me," said Al unsure as well. "This is better than doing nothing." Ed said seriously. "Did you forget how Scar tore us apart last time." Al said seriously. "Well…we gotten stronger these past few months." Ed said nervously. "How are we going to catch the homunculi if they do show up?" Saya asked thinking. "They are super strong and can't die!" Al yelled at Ed. "Can't die!" Ling said coming from the window. "Are they really immortal?" asked Lan Fan. "Why don't we lock the windows?" Saya said putting her hand on her head. "Count us in, we love to help you guys." "Why is that?" "Why is that?" "I can care less about the military staff but the homunculus is just what we are looking for. What wrong you don't trust me?" "I am grateful for your help so far but." "I'm serious about this; it could rescue my clan." "Alright then, just remember we are in this together." "I promise not to run off with it. I own you that much." "What for?" Saya ask while Ling gives Ed a piece of paper."Is this the room service?" Ed said in shock. "Maybe." "Is that even the correct amount?" Saya said shock when she saw the bill. "You damn right you own me!" Ed yelled kicking Ling and Lan Fan out of the room. "Will you guys shut up? Do you know how early I have to wake up tomorrow?" Winry yelled slamming the door open. "That's right, you leaving for Rush Valley tomorrow," said Saya. "You know what, you should cancel that. Why not stay awhile and relax a bit." Ed said remembering about Scar. "Huh?" "Well there might be a chance" Ed said but stop. "A chance of what?" "That he could break or destroy his arm." Saya said finishing Ed's sentence. "You what?" Winry yelled hitting Ed with a wrench. "Promise you won't do anything too dangerous." "Okay" everyone said together. "Saya, I want you to stay here." "What? But I could help." "No, it's too dangerous." Ed said seriously. "Fine" Saya said giving up but hiding the fact she was going even though Ed said no. "Hey Saya, I'm leaving now okay." Ed said knocking at Saya's door. "Be safe" Saya said not opening the door since she was sneaking out the window with a black hooded robe on hiding her face. "That's right, I'm here to help! I'm your friendly state alchemist and don't forget my name is Edward Elric." Ed said standing on top of a light post. "He making himself looks like an idiot." Saya said shaking her head from a roof top. "Is the Colonel afraid of Scar since he useless the last time?" Ed said mocking the Colonel. "It wasn't my fault it was raining that day!" the Colonel yelled angrily. "Was it raining when you got beat up and sent to the hospital? You still useless!" "Shut your mouth!" "They're acting like a bunch of children!" Saya said dumbfounded about Ed and Mustang's behavior. "So he finally showed up." Saya said waiting to make her move. "Ed you idiot; you're being too reckless." Saya said when Ed got hit in the head. "Damn it, it's a dead end!" Ed yelled climbing up a pipe. Scar ran up to the pipe Ed was climbing on and destroyed it causing Ed to come falling down. "I got you!" Saya said using her alchemy to create a hand from the ground catching Ed. "Nice one brother!" "It wasn't me but we need to get out of here!" "Who was it then?" Ed said getting tired from the fight. "I don't know." Al said looking for where the alchemy came from. "It came from up there!" Al yelled pointing to the rooftop. "But I don't see anyone." Ed said looking at the roof. "Huh, what is Winry doing here?" Saya said noticing Winry running down an alley. "Do you remember two doctors name Rockbell?"  
>"Oh shit, Ed don't say it." Saya said running down from the roof. "Brother don't!" Al yelled noticing Winry. "Don't you remember them? They saved your life and you killed them!" "You idiot!" Saya yelled in front of Winry. "Huh?" Ed said looking at a person in a black cloak with Winry behind them. "What are you talking about?" Winry asked in shock falling to her knees. "Winry!" "He's the one who killed my parents. What's worst is they saved you and you killed them!" Winry yelled crying. "Winry" Saya said hugging her. Winry tried to reach for a gun near her but Saya grabbed it before Winry did and threw it away from them. "Why did you stop me? He deserves to die from killing my parents!" Winry yelled hitting Saya numerous of time. "Winry listen to me! Killing him won't bring your parents back and they wouldn't want you to do this!" Saya yelled hoping to get through to Winry. Winry wasn't listening and continue to hit Saya knocking her hood off. "Why?" Winry said crying into Saya's chest finally stop hitting her. "Saya, what are you doing here?" Ed asks surprised. "Don't worry about that and finish the plan!" Saya yelled at Ed. "But" "I'll take care of Winry; just go after Scar!" Saya yelled when Scar escaped. "Come on brother!" Al said running after Scar. "Okay" Ed said leaving. "Winry are you okay?" "Yes; thank you Saya for stopping me." Winry said smiling through her tears. "You'll be safe with the military and I'm sure Ed will explain everything later. Okay?" "Okay. Saya, make sure they don't get hurt." "I will" Saya said putting her hood on and running after the brothers.<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

'They couldn't have gotten too far.' Saya said running through the alleyways. As so as Saya ran into the next alley a huge blast went off by the train storages. 'That's one way of finding them.' "Oh, I found you!" Gluttony said joining the fight. "You again!" said Scar. "Look at the tattoo!" Al yelled surprised. "It's a homunculus!" Ed yelled shocked. 'I can't believe their plan actually worked.' Saya said watching the fight from storage's roof. Gluttony ran towards Scar ready to eat him but Scar use alchemy to destroy Gluttony's insides. 'If only it was that easy to kill them.' Saya said when Gluttony hit Scar in the face, sending him into a wall. Ed and Al kicked Gluttony away from Scar. "It's Ling!" Ed yelled when Ling jump out of a manhole. "Move out of the way!" shouted Ling putting a bomb in Gluttony. 'That's was gross!' Saya said when the bomb explored sending pieces of Gluttony in different places. "Give me some strong cable!" "Okay" Ed said using the train tracks to create some cable. "Your own abilities are working against you!" Ling said tying Gluttony up. Suddenly Hawkeye showed up in a car shooting Scar in the leg. "Put him in, we're getting out of here!" Hawkeye said to Ling. "Hold on a second lieuten." Ed started to say but was stop by Hawkeye. "Wait what's going on?" Al yelled when Hawkeye was leaving. "Al don't, the military is watching. Pretend you don't know her." Ed said warning Al of the danger. Ed ran toward Scar punching him in the face to confuse the military about Hawkeye. "We have to get him Al!" Ed said getting ready to use his alchemy. "Right" Al said but was knocked down by a little girl. This same girl knock down Ed then jumped next to Scar. 'You got to be kidding me; they got beat by a little girl.' Saya said shaking her head disappointed. "Are they giving you trouble? He saved my life so you better leave him alone little boy!" "Who are you calling little!" "They got us outnumber; it is time for us to retreat!" the young girl said throwing two sets of kunai at a train and coal. She then drew a transmutation circle on the ground using what look like alchemy to create a huge cloud of black smoke. 'Well this sure is a mess which I have to clean.' Saya sighed using her alchemy to create a fan blowing the smoke away. "You okay?" Saya asks the brother once the smoke cleared. "Saya were you the one to get rid of the smoke? Where is Winry?" Ed asks when Saya walked up to them. "Yes and Winry is fine. She waiting for you at the office and she want an explanation." "I thought I told you not to use your alchemy anymore? It's too dangerous for you!" "It's alright; I didn't use the stone, so it's safe to use my alchemy." "Alright, I'm gonna trust you on this but don't ever use the stone. Okay?" Ed said grabbing Saya's hand. "I won't." Saya said smiling and glad Ed trusted her. "We should probably go get Winry now." Al said starting to leave the train yard. "I'll see you guys back at the hotel." Saya said heading back to the hotel. "Welcome back Winry!" Saya said lying on the couch reading a book. "Oh Saya, what are you doing in here?" Winry said surprise to see Saya in her room. "I wanted to see how you were doing after what happen today." "I should be fine that I finally know the truth about my parents' death and going back to Rush Valley will make me feel better." Winry said grabbing her suitcase and starting to pack. "That's good." Saya said helping Winry to pack. "Saya can you promise to keep me updated about your guys journey and if you need any help." "I'll try my best and make sure we return home to Resembool once we finish our journey." "Thank you" Winry said smiling. Everyone went to see Winry off at the train station bidding farewell to each other. When they walked out of the station they were greeted by the Colonel in a car. "Colonel?" Ed asks surprised. "Get in the car." Mustang said seriously. On the way to the hideout Mustang made a stop at a house to get a doctor. They were lead to an empty house outside of the city. When they got there the doctor went straight to help Lan Fan since she cut off her arm to save and help Ling to escape from Bradley. Ed promises Lan Fan he would help her get a new arm. "Hey, what do we have here?" the doctor asks noticing Gluttony tied up in a room. "That's Gluttony and he is a homunculus." Saya said walking into the room. "Him and his friends have some connection to the higher ups in the military," said Mustang. "Some you ask, it's worse than that. I believe your Fuher King Bradley is a homunculus too. I saw his eye under the patch; it had an ouroboros mark on it. Him and Gluttony were working together." Ling said which shocked everyone. "No way," said Ed. "What our ruler is a homunculus?" Al said not believing what he was hearing. "Although Bradley doesn't have the same present as Gluttony instead he still feels human at his core." "Then how does he have a son?" Al asks remembering that homunculus couldn't have children. "Selim was adopted so they are not blood related," said the doctor. "This made it easier to remove him from power." Mustang said with a smirk. "Let's question him first then I will take his stone to help my men." Mustang said looking at Gluttony. "Not happening! He's going back to Xing with us!" Ling yelled at Mustang. "Wait! He could help us get our bodies back!" Ed yelled joining in on the argument. "Oh brother, this isn't going to end good." Saya sighed leaning against the wall. "Well good luck on this Mustang. I'm going home," said the doctor leaving the group. Upon hearing Mustang's name, Gluttony snap and stand up also opening some weird portal in his stomach attacking the group, which destroyed half the house. "Well this is definitely not good!" Saya yelled about ready to run for it. "Let's go we have to bring him down!" Mustang said ready to fight. "Are you nuts?" "We don't have a choice! He knows our names and faces!" Mustang said attacking Gluttony with his flames. Mustang's flames didn't work since Gluttony ate them like it was nothing. "You got to be kidding! He swallowed it!" Saya yelled not believing what she was seeing. "Well that worked well!" yelled Ed while everyone ran for their lives. "What you think you could do better! Then be my guest!" "Or we could just leave you behind since he wants you!" "Spread out at those trees!" Mustang yelled while everyone spilt up in different directions into the forest. "Let's get out of here!" Ed yelled while everyone ran back to the car. "It seems he fell for it." Ed said when everyone hears Gluttony scream after finding the Mustang dummy. "Doesn't sound like he is happy about either," said Al. "Now get in the car." Ed said throwing Mustang into the car. "Lieutenant please looks after Lan Fan." "You expect me to leave and let you handle it Elric!" Mustang said in pain. "If you stay you will only get in the way!" yelled Ed. "Leave!" yelled Al. "They're right. You're useless if you stay here." Hawkeye said with a straight face. "Get in!" yelled the doctor. "We're not going." "What?" yelled everyone in the car. "We're not leaving you children here!" Hawkeye yelled worry about their safety. "We'll be fine, you guys need to take down the Fuher from within and we can't do that." Saya said hoping they got the point and leave already. "Fine let's go!" yelled Mustang angrily.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I know we said we would stay and all but that thing is seriously scary." Ed said shaking in his boots. "He seems to be a bit angry." Ling said scared. "Maybe we should come back later," said Al. "That's a good idea but he would probably destroy the city looking for Mustang." Saya said not looking forward to fighting Gluttony. "What was that?" Al said hearing a noise in the bushes. "A dog?" Saya said confuse. "That's enough Gluttony!" yelled the dog. "A talking dog?" Ed said really confuse. "Hey long time no see Fullmetal pig squeak." The dog said transforming into Envy. "I told you before not to call me short!" Ed yelled trying to kick Envy's head. "Calm down! I'm only here to get Gluttony that's all. I don't want to fight!" "You called me pig squeak five times! Don't tell me you forgotten already!" Ed yelled attacking Envy. "I can't believe he kept count." Saya and Al said dumbfound. "Where's Mustang?" "You can't have the Colonel or the Elric brothers and don't even think about eating the girl. But you can eat the kid." Envy said patting Gluttony's head which cause Gluttony to run after Ling. "You think what I'm thinking." Ed said cracking his knuckles. "I guess they really can't hurt us," whispered Al. "And which case" Ed said creating a wall between Gluttony and Envy. "Ling! Get that one!" Ed said charging at Gluttony while Ling fought Envy. "I'm tired of him running away from us." Saya said creating a wall to stop Gluttony and help Al create a hole beneath Gluttony. "Nice one!" Ed yelled happy to caught Gluttony. "That was a close one." Gluttony said jumping out of the hole. "I had enough of you!" Ed yelled attacking Gluttony repeatly. "Please stop I can't eat you! Just let me have the other guy!" "Not today!" Al yelled grabbing Gluttony from behind only to be through at Ed and destroying the wall. "Stay out of my way guys; I'm business!" Ling said cutting Envy's leg off. "Another foolish human!" Envy said transforming into Lan Fan when Ling tried to stab him. "No" Ling said shocked. "Now Gluttony!" "I won't let you!" Saya yelled creating a three layer box around Gluttony. "Ling move!" Ed yelled trying to move Ling. "Damn it! It didn't work!" Saya yelled when Gluttony broke through the box. "Now what!" yelled Al. "This better work!" Saya yelled running in front of Ed creating hundred walls between them and Gluttony. "Guys get out of the way!" Al yelled when he notice Gluttony was about to attack. Al's effort to warn everyone was in vain since Gluttony's attack was too fast for anyone to avoid it. All that remain of the group was Gluttony, Al who was missing a hand and the bottom half of Envy. "Swallow them?" Gluttony asks confuse about what he just did. "Brother, Ling, Saya! Split them out, split them out now!" Al yelled knocking Gluttony to the ground. "I can't I swallowed them." Gluttony said while the portal in his stomach closed. "Impossible. I can't be brother, Saya." Al said sadly punching the ground. "Huh, where am I?" Ed asks waking up putting his hand on his face only to discover there was blood on it. "What is this place? Is anyone out there? Where the hell am I?" Ed yelled angrily. "Ow my ears; could you scream any louder?" Saya said walking up to Ed. "Huh? Saya!" Ed said hugging Saya glad to find someone in this strange place. "This is all Ling's fault." Saya said unhappy. "I agree. If it wasn't for that idiot prince, we wouldn't even be in this mess!" "You can't call the future emperor of Xing an idiot!" "Ling!" "Hold on" "What?" "How do I know you're not Envy pretending to be Ling?" "Come on! You want me to recite the hotel menu from top to bottom!" "That's Ling all right." Saya sighed. "How do I know you're not Envy? You little runt!" Ling said which cause Ed to kick him for the little runt comment. "I think that proves his point." Saya said dumbfound of Ed's temper. "How did we even get here?" asked Ed. "The last thing I remember was Gluttony swallowing us whole," said Ling. "So you think we're inside Gluttony's stomach?" asked Saya. "I believe so. Look there is the house we were hiding in. Also check this out." Ling said walking towards a car. "That's the lieutenant's car," said Ed. "So this fire must belong to the Colonel," said Saya noticing all of the fire. "Yeah, that's proves it, but how is Gluttony's stomach this huge?" asked Ed. "I have no clue but this isn't pleasant place." Ling said but Ed wasn't listening because something caught his eye. "What is it?" asked Saya. "It's Al's hand which means he wasn't swallowed. Now if only there was a way to reach him." Ed said only to begin shouting about telepathic powers with Al's hand over his head. "I think he finally lost it." Saya sighed shaking her head. "This place is full of building from different time periods." Ed said walking through the endless darkness. "I'm starting to think there is no way out of here," said Ling walking behind Saya. "If not, I will make us one!" "Is that really going a good idea?" Saya ask unsure about this idea. "Okay drop the torch." Ed said after creating a hole in the ground. "Here goes" Ling said dropping the torch only to hear nothing. "I hate it when I'm right!" Saya said depressed. "We should have heard it by now." Ed said also depressed. "Let's find a wall!" Ed and Ling said running like maniacs looking for a wall while Saya quietly walked behind them. "If we keep going straight, we're eventually hit a wall!" Ed yelled continuing to run. "This is seriously starting to get old." Ling said tried from all the running. "This blood isn't easy to walk in." Saya said tried from the endless walking. "I agree and we're not any closer to finding a way out either." Ed said exhausted. "I'm starving to death." "You're always hungry Ling,"said Saya. "As soon as we get out, I'll let you order anything from room service and eat as much as you want." Ed said totally out of it. "Huh?" Saya ask when she hears a slash. "Ling, don't tell me you're giving up all ready?" "I'm done." "You got to be kidding me!" Saya said angrily. "Get up! Come on! Are you that weak?" Ed yelled at Ling angrily. "Just leave me here." "Fine then!" Ed said walking away. It only took Ed a minute to change his mind and went back to carry Ling on his back. "I thought you were leaving me behind." "We can't die here, there too many people waiting for us to return." Saya said taking the torch from Ed's mouth. "Shut up Ling! If you're strong enough then." Ed started but couldn't finish since him and Ling fell. Saya dragged the two guys to a platform in order to lie down and rest. "I'm so hungry!" Ling complain exhaustless. "You know leather goods are edible." Ed said taking off his boots. "I think I'll pass." Saya said sticking her tongue out about eating a boot. "Are you sure about this?" Ling ask unsure about this. "Yeah" Ed said handing Ling a piece of boot in a bowl. "You don't have athlete foot do you?" Ling said looking at the so call food. "My foot is made out of metal you idiot!" "I can't believe you guys actually ate that." Saya said while everyone lay down. "It was better than nothing." Ed said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this." "Don't worry about it beside this place is a joke compare what my teacher put me through." "Same here" Saya said turning on her side. "It's just sucks that we have no idea where this place is. At least we have our health and we'll eventually find a way out of here." Ed said sitting up. "You sure are optimism" Ling said also sitting up. "Not really I'm just really stubborn and if I even think about giving up I have Al's iron fist to look forward to." "And you have me to knock some sense into you." "That is true." Ed said laughing. "Huh, what's wrong?" Saya ask when Ling got up waiting for something to come up. "There something out there." Ling said in a fighting stance but it turned out to only be Envy. "I knew I would find you guys in here." "It's Envy." "Show me a way out of here!" shouted Ed. "What?" Saya and Ling yelled shock about what Ed just said. "Now we'll going to ask the enemy for help!" "If it means surviving, I'll be his best friend!" "This so isn't helping our situation." Saya sighed sitting down on the ground.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So where are we anyway?" Saya ask trying to stop the argument above her. "Aren't we inside Gluttony's stomach?" Ling ask getting to the point. "Yes and no; just ask the pig squeak. I mean alchemist, he should know where we are." "I did notice something when Gluttony swallowed us. It was like I had a familiar feeling." "So you do remember. This isn't your first time going through something like this." "The portal of truth!" "But that portal wasn't like this with the darkness and blood." Saya said confuse. "The other one was nothing but white." "Oh yeah; so that's what the real one is like." "The real one?" Saya and Ed ask confuse. "Yes, Gluttony's portal is a fail experiment that our Father tries to create." "He's a what?" Ed said shock about this information. "Even though our Father is powerful, he still couldn't create one. We are trap in a fake portal. So this place is between reality and truth." "Between?" Saya said hugging herself. "I can assure you there is no way out. Our only option is to sit here until our strength runs out. All we can do is wait here until we die." Envy said clearly not loving the situation he was in. "No way! There no way I'm falling for any of this crap! You're lying to us; aren't you?" Ed yelled angrily. "So we really are stuck in here." Ling said losing faith. "We really are going to die here?" Saya said on the verge of tears. "No I can't die here. What will Al do if I did die? We made a promise; he needs me to return him back to normal. Damn it! Who is this Father that tried to create their own portal and put a stone into Saya's heart? It's Fuher Bradley isn't it?" "You seriously think Bradley did this; Fuher Bradley is merely a homunculus." "Told you so." Ling said knowing he was right all long. "Since the Fuher is on your side, that's mean you cause the Ishbalian war!" "Yes, we did and it was fun doing it. Do you even know how it was started?" "Wasn't the war started because an officer shouts an ishbalain child?" "Yes it did and I was the one who pulled the trigger!" Envy said laughing with a huge grin. "It's your fault and you're laughing. You ruined countless of people's lives and you think it's a joke!" Saya yelled angrily and Ed charged at Envy punching him in the face. "Now I'm mad; I gonna show you something mean before we die." Envy said angrily while red light surround him and changing into a huge dragon type monster. "What the hell? How is that a homunculus?" Ling yelled running for higher ground since Envy's size cause waves of blood everywhere. "We are serious crazy about fighting that thing!" Saya said never seeing Envy's true form while living in the fifth lab. "It's not like we have a choice!" Ling said drawing his sword ready to fight. "Saya, I want you to still out of this!" "Not gonna happen, I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to me!" "Get ready!" Ling yelled only to be attack by Envy's hand and slammed into a rock. "Ling!" Ed yelled only to be thrown by Envy's tail. "This is going to suck." Saya said running beneath Envy creating hundreds of swords and spears straight through Envy, stopping him for a moment. "You bitch!" Envy yelled breaking free throwing Saya into the air and slamming her down to the ground with his tail. "Saya!" "I'm fine!" Saya said getting up wiping the blood from her mouth. "You're gonna pay for that!" Ed yells charging at Envy only to stop when a face on Envy's body started to talk which froze Ed in place. "You idiot snap out of it!" Ling yell pulling Ed away from Envy. "They're humans, they need our help." Ed said in shock. "We can't help them, they're too far gone!" Saya said attacking Envy, cutting his arm open. "Shut up!" Ed yells trying to block out the voice but was knock down by Envy. "Al, I'm sorry." Ed said sadly laying on the ground only to have Envy pick Ed up with his tongue and swallow Ed. "Ed, you idiot! Wake up!" Saya yell not believing that Ed was giving up so easily. "Damn it Ed!" Ling yell angrily. "Open up Envy! Your breath is killing me! I think I got a way to get us out of here!" Ed yells remembering something he saw at Xerxes. "Seriously!" everyone yell surprise and Envy spilt Ed out immediately. "This should work until we get back to Central." Saya said putting Ed's arm in a make shift cast. "Thank you Saya." "Oh yeah, there is one more thing." Saya said slapping her hand hard across Ed's face. "What was that for?" "Don't you ever give up like that again!" Saya said with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Saya and I won't ever do that again." Ed said pulling Saya into a tight embrace upset that he made her cry. "I collected all the fragments I could find." Envy said returning with the last piece. "So this is all from Xerxes." Ling said looking at the fragments. "Yes, these are from a large painting I found in the ruins." Ed said getting up with Saya next to him wiping the last remaining tears away. "What are we gonna do with these?" Ling ask curiously. "The painting gives me an idea to perform human transmutation with living people." "And how are we going to do that?" Envy asks impatiently. "I'm gonna open the real portal and everyone will jump into the portal and hopefully land on the other side." "What happens if it goes wrong?" "The transmutation will rebound back to me. The Philosopher's stone is made out of people am I correct Envy?" "Yeah, that's right." "You turn the people of Xerxes into a Philosopher's stone which explains why Xerxes fell in a single night. You also tried to hide the evident in here. It was your Father who did all of this and he is trying to do the same here in Amestris isn't he?" "If you get us out of here, I'll gladly tell you everything. I'm getting tired of waiting. You need this to pay the toll for the portal." Envy said showing Ed his Philosopher's stone. "Your body, those were the people of Xerxes?" "At one point but now they are just mindless souls and energy for the stone. Use them and don't let your emotions get in the way." Envy said stepping into the transmutation circle. "Alright Ling, Saya this might not work out for me. So you have to warn everyone about their plans." "This isn't my country so why should I worry about it." "Are you serious?" Saya said punching Ling on the head. "Ow, I'm trying to say he should tell them himself!" Ling said rubbing his head. Ed active the transmutation circle while apologizing to the former people of Xerxes. "Long time no see, too bad this wasn't the reason why I wanted to open you for. Ling, Saya jump in!" "You better know what you're doing!" Ling said jumping into the portal. "You better make it to the other side if not I'm coming back for you!" Saya said jumping in the portal after Ling. "Don't worry I will!" Ed said before Saya disappear then himself.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"This place couldn't get any creepier could it?" Al said walking through the doorway of Father's layer. "Hello Father! I brought an important human sacrifice!" Gluttony said waving his arm around happily. "Your Father! Where? This is happening all too fast!" Al said scared. "And who is this?" Father said walking out of the shadows. "Dad?" Al asked confused. "Huh?" Gluttony said before the portal in his stomach begun to open. "Envy?" Father asks when Envy exploded out of Gluttony's stomach. "That thing is Envy?" Al asks shock. "Brother!" Al said noticing Ed beside Envy and ran to him. "Al? You're back in your armor, so that means." "We're back in the real world." Ling said hitting his fist against Ed's. "Brother!" Al yelled bear hugging Ed. "Al your spike is hurting my ribs!" Ed yelled hoping Al would let go. "I'm sorry brother! I thought you and Saya were dead." "But we're not, we're okay." Saya said putting her hand on Al's head. "I'm sorry we worried you." Ed said getting up from the ground. "Where did we round up anyway?" Ed said looking around. "Well, this is surprising, people coming out of his stomach." Father said walking towards Ed. "What the? Hohenheim?" "Steel limbs and an armor body? Are you two the Elric brothers?" Father asks looking at Ed and Al closely. "So you're not Hohenheim?" Ed asks confuse. "Have you confused me for someone else? Wait hold on. Ho..hen.. Wait, are you talking about Van Hohenheim and how do you two know him?" "Well, he's our father." Al said wondering why Father wants to know. "He's your father! This is indeed surprising, I had no idea he had children!" Father said happily petting Ed's head. "If you are his children then why are your last name Elric?" "Elric is our mother's last name!" Ed yelled angrily pushing Father's hand away. "Is that so, where has he been spending his time doing?" "Whose cares, just forget him! And who the hell are you?" "I know he can't be dead so where is he?" "Listen!" "Brother, this is the man." Al said grabbing Ed's broken arm. "Ow!" "It would appear you are injured and you are missing your left arm." Father said walking up to Al. "You didn't think we wouldn't be injured while fighting Envy." Saya said sarcastic. "Is that anyway to speak to your Father Saya?" Father asks while healing the brothers' injuries. "You're not my father! You're the one who killed my real parents remember!" Saya yelled angrily. "I don't like how you are speaking to me young lady." Father said balling his hand into a fist causing Saya to fall to the ground in pain."Saya!" Ed yell running over to Saya. "You foolish child, did you forget I hold your life in my hand!" Father said angrily tightens his fist. "Bastard! What are you doing to her?"Ed yells holding Saya close to him. "Nothing really. I only punishing her by controlling her Philosopher's Stone." Father said bored. "You bastard! Let her go right now!" "Ed, I'm fine." Saya said starting to lose conscience. "Don't worries I won't kill her yet. She is an important part of my plan as the two of you, my human sacrifices." Father said finally loosens his fist causing Saya to pass out. "You're not human are you? What the hell is inside you?" Ling ask pointing his sword at Father. "I would ask who you are but you aren't that important. So you can be eaten, Gluttony." Father said walking away from the group. "Okay!" Gluttony yelled happily. "Wait don't, he our friend and you want to keep us happy so don't kill him." Al said walking in front of Ling to protect him. "I don't have a need for him and your friendship doesn't mean anything to me." "What did you say?" Ed asks confuse. "Brother, the homunculi keep calling him Father. I think he is the one who created them." "What?" "He did heal our wounds." "But he didn't heal mine." Ling said struggling to walk. "I don't like him, I can tell he looks down on humans and calls us fools." Ling said shaking. "When you stop and look at an insect, do you don't call it a fool. The life of an insect is so beneath you that you wouldn't consider it important. That would represent my feelings towards you humans." "Look you might have healed our wounds but that does not make us friends. It is apparent that you are the root to this entire problem. I taking you down and I don't care how many crones you have!" Ed yelled attacking Father with his alchemy. "And who are you calling a crony pipsqueak!" "Pipsqueak!" Ed yelled using his alchemy to cause pipes to wrap around Father like rope. "I got you!" Ed yelled but Father destroyed the pipes which left the brothers open from an attack from Envy above. Everyone continued to attack Father with fail efforts. "How the hell is he doing this?" yelled Al. "It's like he only have to think in order to transmute!" "This is a waste of time!" Father said stepping his feet down which surround the room with red light. "What's going on? I can't transmute!" The brothers said trying to use their alchemy with no luck. "Ed, Al!" Ling said when Envy stepped on them to hold them in place. Ling tried to run to them and to get knock down by Gluttony. "What the hell did he do to us? "Why can't we use our alchemy?" Al asked looking at his hands in disbelief. "Ha-ha, You low-life seem to amuse me. You get a bit of power and you think you own the world. And you don't even know what that power is. Then you have the aggressive to think you have control of this power. You're like a bad joke that keeps getting worse." Envy said full of himself. "What the hell are you bastards planning? You promise to tell me everything once I got you out!" Ed yelled angrily at Envy. "Huh, I would never stoop so low to make a deal with a worm." "Liar!" "You talk too much Envy." Father said bored. "Oh sorry Father." "You might prove to be useful to me after all. I could always use a new pond in the rotation." Father said looking at Ling. "That a Philosopher's Stone?" Al ask when a red liquid came out of Father's forehead. "What?" Ling ask concern for himself and what this Father person was going to do to him. "You really gonna do this?" asked Envy. "Do what? asked Ed. "He gonna make a new homunculus." Envy said which surprised everyone. "The stone is place into the blood stream, where it merges and a human base homunculus is born. But it is more common for the stone to kill its host." Envy said while Father walked closer to Ling removing the Band-Aid from his cheek. "I won't that you do it!" Ed said while him and Al struggle to escape from Envy's grip. "Stay out of this Ed! This is exactly what I wanted!" "Are you serious?" "This guy is giving me the very thing I been looking for! I'm not gonna turn this opportunity down!" "That's if your body can even survive the process." Father said dropping the stone of Ling's cut cheek.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Ling!" "I told you to stay out of this! Don't you dare try to stop me!" Ling shouted while his body twisted and turned in different and unusual positions. "Ling?" Ed asked while everything settled down. "What? You mean the guy I took this body from. Sorry but your friend just checked out and left Greed this body." Greed answered while unbandages his arm to reveal an ouroboros tattoo. "So you're not Ling?" Al asked in disbelief. "So then are you the Greed from before?" Ed asked curious. "Huh, what are you talking about?" Greed asked kneeing in front of the brothers. "You don't remember us?" "From Dublith?" "You must have met some different Greed." "He was my Greed before you." "That makes sense but if you want to hear it from me. No, I'm not the Greed you knew before." "But Ling?" "Well, he was an interesting kid; he gave up his body without a fight." "You're lying! Ling would never surrender himself that easily. Answer me Ling!" Ed yelled angrily but Greed ignored him since someone opened the door. The door was opened by a chimera that died after walking through the door to reveal Scar and May behind it. "What's the matter?" Scar asked when May grabbed his pants leg. "The weird feeling is coming from the man. He is human but he is not at the same time." May replied scared. "No he is not; it doesn't look like anyone is human in this room." Scar declared walking close to the group. "They also have Fullmetal." "Where is he, where is Mr. Edward?" May ask happily. "He right there." Scar answered pointing to Ed under Envy's foot. "He not really here is he!" May cried looking around the room. "I told you that's him right there. That little guy is the Fullmetal Alchemist." Scar said getting annoyed by May's blindness. "How dare you toy with a maiden's feeling? You micro human!" May shouted crying because her dreams were crashed. "Who are you calling micro; you micro girl!" Ed yelled angrily. "That's the ishvalian I never got to eat." "Hm, another human with his own plan." Father said curiously thinking. "Eat him since he doesn't have his alchemy right now," said Envy. "Okay!" Gluttony said running happily towards Scar, only to be destroyed by Scar. "What!" Envy yelled surprised. "All of you will pay for what you done!" May yelled using her alkahestry to punch Envy freeing the brothers. "It's about time!" Ed yelled thinking he got his alchemy back. "It still not worked!" Al shouted while he and Ed ran for cover. "But there is working!" Ed yelled at the unfairness of the situation. "How are you still able to use your alchemy?" Envy asked confuses. "That's simple because we aren't using alchemy, we are using alkahestry." Saya stated walking to the center of the room. " Saya! Are you okay?" Ed said running over to Saya. "I couldn't feel any better." Saya said smiling trying to hide the pain she was in. "Don't worry, I have a plan. So you don't have to push yourself. Hey Scar, do you really want to know the truth about Ishval?" Ed said hoping his plan would work. "What about Ishval?" Scar asked curious. "Who wants to know who shot that child and started the war? He is standing right there! It was Envy disguised as a soldier! These guys were behind the entire war!" Ed yelled pointing to Envy. "I'd like to hear more details about this between your screaming." Scar said angrily destroying Gluttony who tried to attack him from behind. "Why did you destroy my people? Depending on your answer, I'll send you to see god! No, you don't deserve to stand by my people! Your purpose is for my wrath and damnation!" Scar yelled destroying the floor in the room. "Wow, that guy got some pretty good moves!" Greed said impressed by Scar's deconstruction. "Greed, I want you to take care of the outsiders." Father said unhappy about his destroyed home. "No problem pa!" Greed said walking towards Scar. "I got you now!" Ed said trying to surprise attack Greed. "If we don't get out of here soon something is gonna end badly." Saya whispered struggling to move. "You couldn't be more right my child." Father replied behind Saya picking her up by her throat. "Saya!" Ed yelled only to be kicked in the stomach. "If you value this girl's life, you will stop fighting if not she will die." Father ordered calmly tightening his grip on Saya's throat. "Ed don't listen to him! He is only bluffing!" Saya whispered struggling for air. "I don't have a choice!" Ed yelled angrily balling his hands into tight fist. "That's a good boy. Envy take them to Wrath." Father ordered throwing Saya to the ground near Ed. "Let's go!" Envy said walking towards the door. "Saya, are you okay?" Ed asks while putting Saya on his back. "I just need some sleep and I'll be fine." Saya answered sleepy. Envy led the group back through the hallway they has entered earlier until they reached an elevator. "Where are you taking us?" Ed asks not trusting Envy one bit. "Just get in." Envy said not in the mood to deal with the group. "Guess we really don't have a choice but listen to him." Al uttered while he and Ed followed Envy into the elevator. "This looks like!" Ed exclaim running towards a window." "Central command! We were right below it." Al said finishing Ed's sentence. "Hey! You guys are a mess." Envy said disguised as a soldier led the group to the bathroom. "Wait a minute! You want me to take a shower in the same room as Ed!" Saya exclaimed quickly and blushing up to her ears. "Yes, it is easier to keep an eye on you two." Envy answered not seeing a problem with this. "Al, make sure Ed doesn't try to sneak a peek while I'm showering." Saya said hiding her face in Ed's back. "No problem!" Al said looking at Ed giving him the don't even try face. Ed quickly looked away from Al acting like he was innocent even though he would kill to get a peek of Saya's body to see if it was as great as it felt against his back. When they entered the room, Saya got off Ed's back and walked to the last shower stall in the room. "Where do you think you're going brother?" Al asks Ed when he tried to follow Saya. "No where!" Ed said quickly since he was caught red handed. "That's what I thought." Al said pushing Ed into the middle stall. "Damn you Al!" Ed whispered under his breath. "Did you say something brother?" "Nope!" "I can't believe they were under the command center this whole time." Al said unsettled about this information. "So maybe it's not just the furher. The entire military could be involved." Ed said turning the water off. "I don't think the entire military is involved." Saya replied leaning over the door. "Who else beside the furher could be involved?" Al asks curiously. "This is just a theory but I believe senior command is in on this." Saya answered thinking seriously. "That could be true but I know one thing that is true." Ed said while drying off. "Which is what?" Saya ask while creating a curtain to change behind. "That Al can be returned to his body." "You saw it!" Al yelled in surprised. "I did and I tried to reach for it but it said it couldn't go with me since I wasn't its soul." "It still exists! Yes!" Al yelled happily. "Which means we're one step closer to our goal?" Ed stated smiling walking out of the stall naked. "Brother! Did you forget that Saya is in here too?" "Huh? Al, what that panda doing here?" Ed ask not noticing Al's question. "Well, remember that girl. Well she is inside my armor." Al answered nervously. "What! She's inside your armor!" "Brother! Stop yelling and put some pants on!" "What are you guys yelling about now?" Saya ask walking out of the curtain fully dressed. Both brothers were completely speechless when Saya came out of the curtain only to see a naked Ed. "Edward Elric put some clothes on!" Saya shouted blushing and throwing her shoe at his head. "I warned you brother." Al said shaking his head while Ed got off the floor and Saya hid behind the curtain. "What's the hold up? Let's get a move on!" Envy yelled slamming the door open. "Argh!" both Envy and Ed screamed. "Today is just not my day is it." Ed uttered with his head down. "At least it couldn't get any worse now can it?" Al said trying to be positive. "Wrath will take over babysitting you." Envy declared opening a pair of double doors. "Wrath?" "Wrath is Furher King Bradley!" "Colonel! What's going on here?" Ed exclaimed surprised to see Mustang with the furher. "Where should I start? Fury been shipped south, Falman sent up north, Breda was sent to the west and Lt Hawkeye is now the personal assistant to the furher." "This is crazy." Saya said shock about this situation. "Go ahead and take a sit." Bradley ordered calmly. "Furher, so what was that at the hospital that day you came to visit me? You really had us going didn't you?" Ed asked seriously with a hint of anger. "I don't recall lying, I just told you to suspect everyone and not to dig any further. The only thing you need to know is that you are important to us and there is no need for you to dig any deeper. Accept your role and keep your head down. You do that and no harm will happen to you." Bradley said calm as a cucumber. "That's good for us but what will happen to the people who aren't lucky to be considered sacrifices." "There's nothing you need to know beside what I already told you. Is that clear Fullmetal Alchemist?" "You chose that as my title. Ha! I only joined the military because I thought it might help us but now I know what the alchemist program is all about. You are using it to determine your sacrifices! I resign my title as state alchemist!" Ed shouted angrily and throwing his clock towards the furher. "Are you sure about that? You wouldn't want anything to happen to your girlfriend and family friend, now would you?" Bradley questioned behind Saya with a sword to her neck. "What the hell? When did he get behind Saya?" Al yelled in shock. "So what will it be Fullmetal?" Bradley asked bringing the sword closer to Saya's neck. "Damn you, involving innocent people in your sick game!" Ed yelled angrily taking back his watch. "How very thoughtful of you." Bradley said walking back to his seat. "Sir, you don't have to worry about us but I have to ask if you will allow us to find a way to get our original bodies back." Al said trying to lessen the tension. "I'm fine with it, as long as you don't interfere with our plans. What about you Colonel? You wouldn't quit the military now would you?" "Your plans don't change my ambitions, so I'll keep my job and my rank." "That's fine with me, we have nothing else to discuss." Everyone began to leave the room only to have Bradley to stop Al and stab Al's body with a sword. When Bradley found nothing, he dismissed the group. As soon as they made it out of the room everyone except Mustang started to freak out because May could had been killed hiding inside of Al's body. "That was too close!" Everyone shouted shaking.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It's getting harder to stay alive with every passing day. The damage from the Philosopher's Stone is really taking its toll on me that it's getting harder to hide my weakling condition from Ed. If Ed would to ever to find out he would never let me fight and he would probably send me to either teacher or Granny. I would be so mad at him because it is important to me that I help to take down Father plus to get their bodies back. I'm gonna die anyway, so I rather die fighting and helping the people I love. I'm honestly trying my hardest to make it to the Promise Day but I'm starting to have doubts I will make it until that day. I'm only fifteen; I'm not ready to die there so much I want to do. I'm so tired but I'm afraid to sleep some days because I don't think I will wake up in the morning. God if you are out there please give me the strength I need to make it to the final fight. Please I'm not ready to join my parents yet! I sometimes wish I wasn't chosen to live this cruel life but I then realize I wouldn't have met Ed if I had a normal life in Resembool. I'm so glad I met and fall in love with Ed. He has shown me so much since finding me in the Fifth Lab. When I do die, I want to take my last breath in his arms and tell him how much I love him. If anyone reads this, please don't let Ed try to use human transmutation to bring me back because it would hurt him since we can't bring the dead back to life. This is most likely going to be my last entry for awhile since things are starting to pick up and Father is going to be making his move soon or I had left this earth for good. Whichever happens first but goodbye for now or forever?

"Hey Saya, has brother come back yet?" Al asked walking into the room only to find a sleeping Saya at the desk. "That's really not a comfortable place to sleep." Al sighed picking Saya up to lay her down on the bed. "Huh, what's this?" Al asked noticing the journal on the desk. "Hm, I must have fallen asleep." Saya yawned sitting up on the bed. "Saya, is this true?" Al questioned sadly when he noticed Saya was awake. "You read it didn't you?" Saya replied bring her knees to her chest for comfort. "Yes" Al answered regretting that he read her journal. "Yes, it is true that I don't have much longer to live." "Does Ed know about this?" "No, and I don't want him to know so please keep it a secret from him." "I will but you have to tell him eventually. Does anyone else know about this?" "Only teacher and Hohenheim know about my weakling condition." "Is there any way to prolong the damage?" "Not really unless we remove the stone but I might die during the process since my heart is so weak at this point." "I see." "I finally found you guys!" Ed yelled out of breath running into the room. "What's so important that you had to run here?" Al questioned trying to hide Saya's journal. "I finally found a clue to where the Xing girl went!" "That's great!" Saya answered smiling to hide any lingering emotions from the previous conservation. "So where is she?" Al asked trying to follow Saya's lead. "Pack your bags because we are heading to North City!" Ed yelled running out of the room to pack. "Here you might want this back." Al said handing Saya her journal back. "Thank you and not a word to your brother. Okay?" "I promise not a word." Al promised leaving the room."I really hope I'm doing the right thing."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"We're finally here!" Ed yelled happily running out of the station. "It's so cold here." Saya tried to say through chattily teeth. "Guys look snow!" Ed declared excited stopping above the stairs, looking around the town like a child in a candy store. "So pretty." Saya awed in wonder walking into the winter wonderland before her. "Ow!" Ed complained when he fell down the slippery stairs. "Brother!" Al call out running down the stairs worried about his brother. "What a cults." Saya giggled sitting next to Ed on a nearby bench. "Shut up!" growled Ed rubbing his back. "Look at all this snow!" "Yeah, you don't get this much snow back home. That's for sure." "I never saw so much snow before." "Saya, is this your first time seeing snow?" "Yup!" smiled Saya happily. "Well, come on then! We got plenty of time before the train to Brig leaves!" "Slow down brother! Before you fall again!" "Shut up!" "Hey! Wait for me!" Saya yelled happily, running after the two brothers. "That was so much fun," Saya smiled sleepy, lending her head on Ed's shoulder. "Glad you had fun," yawned Ed. "We got some time before our stop, so why don't you guys try to get some sleep." "Thanks Al and don't forget to wake us up." "I won't!" answer back Al smiling at how fast his brother fell asleep. "Achoo!" "Are you catching a cold brother?" "I wouldn't blame him if he did catch one because it's freezing cold here," replied Saya shivering. "That's Brig for you," replied Ed concern pulling Saya's hood up hoping it would warm her up some. "Well, this is where I let you guys off. If you follow this road here, it will lead you to Fort Brig," said the wagon driver preparing to leave. "Thanks" "You in the armor. Yes, you. Is that automail?" "No." "Okay then. Well you should be fine then." "What was that all about?" "Beats me?" "That's military land beyond the fence. So stay on the road if you want to live!" "Huh?" everyone responded confused looking at the road. "You guys ready?" "Not like we have a choice here." "Arughhh! I knew they said the weather changes fast here but this is a little extreme to me!" "What do we do now brother? We can't even see the road anymore!" "Relax, we'll be fine. If teacher can survive out here for an entire month, then so can us!" "There's no way she could had lived out here for a month!" "Sure she did! She even killed a bear!" "The bears around here are more than fifteen feet tall! There's no way she could kill one of them!" "Hey Saya! How are you doing back there?" "Saya?" asked Ed when he didn't get an answer. "Saya!" roared a panic Ed when he didn't see Saya behind him. "Where could she had possibly gone?!" "I don't know plus it's nearly impossible to see anything out here!" "We can't just leave her until the weather clears up!" "I didn't say we leave her out in the middle of nowhere!" "Come one we need to find her!" _Damn it Saya! Where did you go?_ "Brother over here!" hollered Al when he noticed a red color poking out of the snow. "Saya!" shouted a concern Ed running to his brother. "How is she?" questioned Ed when he finally reached Al. "I don't know but she's still alive." Al replied finally unburying Saya from the snow. "This isn't good." "What is it brother?" "She has a very high fever." "Probably because she never been out in the cold for a long period of time." "Come on we need to get to Bring!" "And where do you think you are going?" "Brother look out!" shouted Al running to protect Ed. "Alphonse!" Ed shouted when the mystery man capture Al in a net. "Hey, wait on a second! Isn't that a military uniform you're wearing?" "That's some cheap stuff but you got automail too." "Huh? Cheap because mine doesn't look a tacky as your!" "Fool obvious you don't know a good weapon when you see one! Surrender you miserable Drachma spy or I'll show you what my automail can do!" "Spy?! What are you talking about? I'm not..." Ed tries to say before he was interrupted by the attacking man. "Damn it! I don't have time for this!" 'What the hell! My automail shouldn't be hurting now!' Ed thought annoyed and only got caught in the man's saw-shape automail arm and slammed to the ground. "Brother!" "You bastard! Listen to me for a second!" "Your resistant is pointless!" the man replied ignoring Ed and started his automail. "No way! Wait! Wait! Stop!" "Your worthless automail is easy to destroy!" laughed the man. "You got it wrong! I'm gonna destroy your arm!" "Was that supposed to hurt?" questioned the man when Ed's alchemy didn't work. "Stop! Stop! Why didn't my alchemy work on it? Isn't this thing made out of iron?" "Brother!" yelled Al finally escaping the net and throwing his head to Ed. "Thanks Alphonse!" replied Ed; slamming Al's head between the man's automail and falling to the ground. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine minus my automail messing up." "Winry is going to kill you." "She's the least of my problems right now." "That wasn't too bad kid especially with that originally automail you have; but it's all over now." "Huh?" "The Brig's mountain guard?" "This is getting old. I don't want another gun stuck in my face," complained Ed surrounded by Brig's solders. "Brother" "A wall?" "Buccaneer, who is these people?" commanded a woman standing on the wall. "I'm sorry General Armstrong! I didn't see you there! I apologize for the disturbance!" "Armstrong?" "That's who Major Armstrong wanted us to see here! Olivier Mira Armstrong! Major Armstrong's older sister!" "But they look so different!" "She's not huge!" "I'll ask again! Who are you?" "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Major Armstrong from Central Command sent us to meet the General in charge of this post. Can you call off your guard dogs?" "Search them!" "What?! But I'm with the military!" "Sure but how do I verify that! Anyone can claim to be anyone famous!" "Huh? What? This one is hollow!" "You noticed." "What this? General!" said a solider running to the General with a letter he found in the suitcase. "That's a letter of introducation from Major Alex Louis Armstrong. Just read that, and then you know you can trust us." "Heh, it's from Alex all right." "Aren't you even going to read it?" Ed yelled in panic when General Armstrong ripped up the letter. "This letter means nothing to me. I don't care about anyone else's opinion of a person. I prefer to judge the people in my own eyes," replied General Armstrong tossing the letter into the wind. "That's amazing! It's huge! What is this place?" awed a shellshock Ed. "Enter Fullmetal Alchemist!" "This is amazing! That wall is really really tall!" "Stop gapping like an idiot! Before I rip your little body limp from limp!" "Arugh!" screamed Ed like a scared rabbit threated by a monstrous bear. "Be warned! I won't be kind to you because you are children. This is the Brig fortress! Here only the strong will survive!" 'This isn't going to be fun.' "Exposition?" "Yes, that's right. You got lucky. You were close to getting frost bite. You need to be careful walking around in a snow storm because the flesh touching your automail can freeze and you need to oil it or it will stiffen." "Does that Buccaneer guy have a different kind of automail then?" "It's no good Doc; I can't get this thing unstuck." "Arugh my head!" "Up here your automail needs to be flexible and light weight. It also needs to be restraint to the cold. Since being up here, we were able to find minerals for example: nickel, copper, etc." "No wonder my alchemy didn't work. I thought it was made of iron." "Hey Doc, be careful. Are you going to tell all of our secrets?" "Why wouldn't I? He's a state alchemist and has the right to know." "You're kidding me right?" "He has the pocket watch." _You mean this kid is the equivalent of a Major? You got that right!_ "If you are going to be in the north for long, then you should switch to a different automail. Do you have a mechanic?" "Yeah but she's in Rush Valley." "And she let you come up north without explaining any of this to you first." "I didn't tell her I was coming up north." "If you want to stay alive? Then you should send for her." "Fine." "Oh, one more thing. Why in the world would you bring that girl out in a blizzard in her condition?" "What do you mean by her condition?" enquired a concern Ed since he hasn't seen Saya after their arrival to Brig. "Are you blind or something? That girl is at death's door and would have died if we didn't found you when we did." "Was her fever that high?" "No, the fever only made her condition worse." "Huh, there something else causing this?" "Yes, but I don't know what' is causing it?" "I do." "Al, you know what's happening to her. Please tell me!" "Could we possible have some privacy please?" "Of course," replied Doc leading everyone out of the room. "Damn it Al! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" yelled an angry Ed punching the nearest wall. "Saya asked me not to tell you and I promised I wouldn't. I'm sorry brother." "Damn it! Why would she hide something like this from me?!" She probably didn't want you to worry about her and lose focus on our goal." "That still doesn't give her the right to keep something like that a secret!" "Come on brother, you have to at least understand why she did that." "She's doing the same thing that mom did! Damn it!" "Brother!" "Don't! Just leave me alone right now!" yelled Ed angrily slamming Al's hand away from his shoulder. "Sorry Al. I just need some time to think." Ed apologized leaving the room. _Sorry Saya but I couldn't keep my promise._ Al sighed hanging his head in defeat.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Huh, where am I?" "We made it to Brig." "That's good. Do you know if they can help us yet?" "No, not yet but that isn't important right now. Brother is very angry with the both of us." "You told him didn't you?" "I'm so sorry Saya but there was no other choice." "No, it's fine and don't worry about it. It was wrong of me to have you keep this big of a secret from your brother." "How are you feeling?" "I had better days but I'm mostly tried and cold." "Let me see if I can find you another blanket." "Thanks Al." "No problem but tries to get some more sleep." "I'll try." "How's she doing?" "Brother! You finally came! The doctor said her fever finally went down but she's still tried." "I see. Did she tell you anything else?" "Not really expect that teacher and dad knows about it and there really isn't anything we can do to stop this." "What that bastard know and didn't tell me either! I'm gonna kick his ass the next time I see him!" "Shh, brother or you gonna wake her up." "Well, this just sucks." "What are we going to do now?" "I really don't know. I was thinking of sending her to Granny's but knowing Saya, she would try to follow us. So there really isn't much of a choice but to have her come with us until we either find Dr. Marcoh or that bastard." "There you brats are!" "Huh?" "The General has order me to put you two to work." "You're joking right?" "Does it look like I'm joking little rabbit?!" "Arugh! No sir!" "Now that's taken care of, hurry up and get to work!" "Yes sir!" "Huh? What's all the noise about?" questioned a sleepy Saya, who was woken by the alarms and gun shots. "Ow! What can't I just have one day without falling out of bed whenever I try to get up?! Is that too much to ask for?!" "How in the world does anyone not get lost in this crazy maze?!" "What is that thing?" "I can't answer!" "Huh? That sound like Ed. I must be going the right way." "Who does that thing work for?!" "I can't answer that!" "Why can't you answer me?!" "I can't answer!" "If Ed can't answer any of the General's question, that's means whoever or whatever is connect to Father. But how did they find us out here?" "This is my final question. Are you allied with that thing or are you on our side?" "I'm not with him and I don't want anyone here getting hurt." "Tell me what that thing is made out of." "His body structure and composition are similar to a human." "The same as a human, huh. Buccaneer, get me some tank fuel now!" "Sir!" "Setting him on fire won't work!" "I understand. I learned from our first attack and we can't kill it. The best we can hope for is to stop or delay it. So we're gonna hit it with something stronger than fire. Now you get to see the Brig's way kid." "Father must have sent a homunculus to keep an eye on us. This isn't going to be good." "Buccaneer head to gate 8." "Right." "I should follow them since they might need my help." "Huh, Saya?" "What is it brother?" "I thought I saw Saya over there but I'm probably seeing things." Shrugged Ed. "Phew, that was too close!" sighed Saya hiding behind a corridor. "Where am I?" questioned the homunculus only to be ambush by Buccaneer. "Alright! Do it now!" ordered Buccaneer to the group hiding in the pile full ceilings. "Huh? Why did they pour fuel on him since he can't be killed?" "What's next?" "Yeah, how you suppose to get the big guy through the gate?" "Move it you little runt!" ordered General Armstrong trying to force a tank out of the elevator. "I like her idea but how in the world did the tank fit in the elevator?!" questioned a surprise Saya. "Hey! One more!" ordered Armstrong after the first shot threw the homunculus through the door and onto the balcony. "We're out of ammo." "This should work!" said Saya coming out of hiding and use her alchemy to knock the homunculus over the railing. "Nice! But who did that?" "It wasn't me brother," replied a confuse Al. "If neither of us sis that, then that only leaves one person who knows alchemy," answered a confuse Ed looking for the source. "Um, I hope you didn't mind me helping." "Saya!" shouted the brothers. "Um, hi there," replied Saya scathing her head to hide her nervousness since she was going to get in trouble for this stunt. "Have you lost your mind?!" shout a furious Ed. "No, not really." "What the hell were you thinking using your alchemy and leaving bed in your condition?! Do you want to die that badly?!" "Brother! Stop it!" shout Al when he noticed Saya on the verge of collapsing. "Why should I? What she did was very dangerous!" "So what if she wants to help us! She has the right to do whatever she likes!" "Not if it's going to kill her!" "What are you gonna do? Lock her up until this is all over with!" "Both of you stop this right now!" Saya tried to yell only to be interrupted by a coughing fit. "Saya!" Ed shout running over to Saya before she collapse. "Please, no more fighting. He is your brother and only family you have left. So please stop fighting, okay?" Saya tried to say before losing concessions in Ed's arms. "I'm an idiot! Forgive me Saya, I didn't mean to make you cry." Ed sadly whispered wiping away Saya's tears. "Enough with the lovely dovely stuff! Buccaneer takes them to their cells!" "Yes sir!" "Huh?!" screamed the confuse brothers. "Hey! Hold on a second! We helped you! Why are you doing this?!" shout Ed while him and Al were being drag by Buccaneer. "Because you were force to. That's was the exact excuse you need to fight. Right? Beside I'm not letting you get away without answering my questions and what that thing was." "Get in there!" ordered Buccaneer throwing the group into the cell. "Jeez, do you have to be so rough?" complained Ed rubbing his head. "What are we gonna do now brother?" questioned Al sitting on one of the two beds. "I don't know now that we are stuck in here," replied Ed placing Saya on the other bed. "Wonder how long we're gonna be trap in here?" "Who knows?" yawned Ed. "Why don't you try to get some sleep brother? It been a long day," suggested Al grabbing a book from their luggage. "Yeah it's not like I have anything better to do anyway," replied Ed lying beside Saya. "Brother, I think should understand Saya's reason for helping and risking her life for us. Especially since you would do the same thing if you were in her place." "I understand but it doesn't mean I like it," replied Ed holding Saya close to him. "You're afraid of losing her aren't you?" "I care about her a lot, so of course I'm afraid to lose her. It's the same with you and Winry even Granny too. Why all the questions Al?" "Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering that's all." "Okay? Anyway, good night Al." "Good night brother."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Burr, so cold," said a sleepy Saya trying to find some type of heat. "Hm, what's wrong?" asked Ed when he was awoken by the movement in the bed. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." "It's fine but why are you awake?" "I got cold." "Here put this on," said Ed handing Saya his coat. "What about you?" questioned a concern Saya trying to refuse the coat. "I'll be fine plus you need it more than I do," replied Ed pulling the hood over Saya's head. "I'm sorry about keeping my condition a secret from you," said Saya regretting her decision of not telling Ed the truth. "Come here. I'm not mad and I understand why you did it. You didn't want me to worry and focus on my goal. Isn't that right?" "Yes, because it wouldn't be fair for Al to be trap in that armor if you stop your journey because of me." "You're right that isn't fair to Al but that doesn't mean it is okay for you to die in the process. So tell me if you're not feeling good and no more secrets. Okay?" said Ed pulling Saya closer to him. "Okay, no more secrets," replied Saya snuggling closer to Ed. "I love you too much to lose you." Ed said pulling Saya's chin up so she was looking at him. "I love you too." "That's good to hear." Ed said pulling Saya close to him in order for him to kiss her. Saya was first surprise by the kiss but quickly recover leaning into Ed and returning the kiss. 'Hehe, it's about time!' Al thought to himself silently watching the pair in front of him and happy for the both of them. He also couldn't wait to tell Winry the good news. "Try to get some more sleep, okay." Ed suggested, softly placing his hand on Saya's cheek slowly releasing from the kiss. "Okay," replied Saya snuggling into Ed's chest and instantly falling asleep. "Yawn, so cold," shivered Ed rolling onto his back. "Restricts," asked a puzzle Ed noticing his hands were bond. "Morning, nice chains." Al said unmute at the current situation. "Yeah, they're so lovely," replied and unmuse Ed sitting up. "Huh, what's going on?" Saya asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Nothing really if you don't mind having your hands bond by chains." "When did this happen?" "Probably when we were sleeping." "Yeah but was it really nesccary do this." "Hey, you three sleep well?" asked the Brig's automenchic. "Yeah, consider." "Heard you help defend the fort from that monster," chuckled the menchic handing the group some coffee. "Thank you." "That's a hundred zens." "What?!" yelled a shock spitting his coffee. "You serious? It wasn't that good," said a disappointed Saya handing the menchic a hundred zen. "Can't believe you're charging me?!" mumbled Ed. "So have you found anything yet?" questioned a curious Al. "Not yet but we sent a party into the hole. They should be back at any moment now. Also Major Miles is at the hospital." "Huh, was he injured?" "No, he is visiting a soldier who was injured fighting Scar." "Scar is in the north?" Shortly after a group of Brig's soldiers thank the brothers for helping save some of their fellow men. Since the soldiers thought of them as buddies, Ed thought it was a good idea to ask the soldiers to unchain them. Which the soldiers quickly decline and left a disappointed Ed. "Let's go the General wants to see you," ordered Buccaneer unlocking the cell and trying the group up with ropes. "Wait! Saya is coming too?" "Yes, the General wants all of you. You got a problem with that?!" "No sir!" "Awesome, this is a serious tunnel." Ed said amazed by the tunnel that the group was riding horseback in. "Still can't believe an intruder could get this far through our defenses." "So has anyone else ever made it into the fort before?" "No, not while I ever been in command here. But once 20 years ago, there was a strange incident when the mountain guards were attack in the middle of winter. Appardtly a woman stole food and supplies for a whole month." 'It was teacher!' "This should be far enough. You dismount." "Me?" asked pointing to himself. "Now then we are safely away from any priding eyes. You can now tell me everything without being discovered and I mean everything. Don't hold anything back. Yesterday I ask you about that thing and you remember what you said. I can't answer. You refused me and that is a very dangerous thing to do. Whatever it is means you would risk your life to protect something or someone. This time don't lie to e," demanded a serious General Armstrong. "We need your help General," plead Ed and then explain the group's situation. "the Philosopher's Stone, homunculus, Fuher King Bradley, a mysteries man who call himself Father, corporation in the senior staff," ponded Armstrong tapping her hand on her sword. "And there are hoisters involve too." "The question is what do we do next? This tunnel here, I want to know what you alchemists think of it." "First of all, the tunnel didn't originate from Drachma. This is just my guess but chances are that it is in the shape of a giant circle." "Why is that?" "It has to do with alchemy. In our field it's the symbol that supplies us with power," replied Saya sitting next to Ed looking at the country's map. "We need to look at this a bit more." Ed whispered to himself focusing on the map. Ed circled Ishval on the map then asks Falman to list all of the battle company by bloodshed. "Now we connect the dots." Ed said connecting the dots/towns on the map. "How could that be?" questioned the group shock that the connected dots form a transmutation circle around the country. "That's the same circle from the fifth laborbaty," said Saya when she instantly recorige the array. "If they make a Philosopher's Stone that large, how many people would have to die?" asked and unmuse and serious Buccaneer. "I don't like this! As far as I can see there is only one place left. If your theory is right then the next place they gonna hit s right here in Brig. Those bastards in Central! What kind of dirty plans do they have for my fort?!" yelled a furious General Armstrong. "General Armstrong! You are need back at the fort. Lieutant General Raven from Central is here to see you," informed a solider urgently. "It's looks like our time is up," whispered a serious but disappoint Armstrong. "Excuse me General Armstrong; I would like to ask a favor of you. I think Lt. Genera you can con information from Lt. General Raven." Ed asked calculating a plan.


End file.
